


Boy/Maou-Boy/Girl

by Aerianna69



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerianna69/pseuds/Aerianna69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shibuya Yuuri is forced back to the realm Shin Makoku so that he could resolve his feelings for his fiancee Wolfram von Bieldfelt. When he gets there he ends up getting a gift from the elves that changes his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 

          “Yuuri!”   Yuuri cringed when he heard Wolfram’s angry voice.   Yuuri was still sitting in the fountain after Murata pushed him in with a single sentence coming from Murata’s lips.

          “Don’t come back until you realize what is in your heart, and it better be good.”   Murata said with an angry glare on his face.

          _'What did he mean by that?_ '  Yuuri wondered.   Yuuri jumped when Wolfram’s feet landed in between his legs in the fountain.   “If you stay in there any longer you’re going to catch a cold, Wimp!!”    Wolfram said as his red face got closer.   _'What is this feeling?_ '   Wolfram asked as his heart started pounding while looking at the drenched boy before him.   Yuuri looked up at him and smiled his goofy smile while rubbing the back of his head.   Wolfram held out his hand to help Yuuri up.   Yuuri’s face held a surprised look.   His eyes widened along with Wolfram’s, as they noticed the spark and flames going around their hands.   They both looked at each other with confused emotions in their eyes while Conrad and Gunter start walking to them from the entrance of the dining room.

          Before they even got within fifteen feet of them, flames and sparks of lightning covered the boy’s bodies from head to toe.

          “Ahh-!”   Both Wolfram and Yuuri screamed when their bodies were shocked and burned at the same time.

          “Yuuri!”   Conrad yelled which had everyone running either to the windows, balconies, or to the front of the castle.

          “Heika!”   Gunter cried out and tried to run towards the boys in the fountain.   Conrad started moving to intercept him.   A portal appears on the ground in between Gunter and the boys.

 

* * *

 

          A dark figure popped out of the teleport.   He held up his hand so that people wouldn’t run past him.   He looked like he was wearing a long cape.   But as soon as he fanned, his wings out they realized that they were wings.   He looks over to the group behind him and smiles.   Conrad’s eyes widen.   _'Just who or what is this creature?_ '   He thought while he put his hand on the hilt of his sword.   As his hand grips it, and he was about to remove the sword from the scabbard the creature speaks up.

          “Relax half breed.   I’m just here for them.”   He points to the pair of teens who were still being shocked and burning.

          “What?!”   Conrad and Gwendal both said at the same time.   Gwendal removes his sword.   Pointing it at the creature that is no longer there.   “Where did he go?”   Gwendal shouts then looks above his head.

          “Behind you.”   The creature whispered.   “I do not mean the boys’ harm.   I have only one for their help.”   The creature said.

          “But, what is happening to them?”   Gunter asked with tears in his eyes while the Maou is yelling in pain.

          “I do not know what is being done.   All I know is that it will not kill them.”   The creature says while his brows furrow hoping that he is right.

          “Who are you and why is this happening to my son?”   Cheri von Speitzburg asked from behind the man.   She has her whip out and ready so that she could use it on the creature.

          “Relax, my lady.”   The creature said as sweat dripped down his cheek as he looked at the familiar whip.

          “Valanx?”   Cheri asked with a shocked look on her face.   “Is that really you?”   Everyone turned to give Cheri a surprised look.

          “Long time no see, Valanx.”   Murata said behind Cheri.   “Sorry about all of the noise.”   He indicates towards the teens in the fountain.   “They will be quiet here in a minute.”

          “Daikenja, what is happening to them?”   Cheri asked with a worried look on her face.

          “You’re the Daikenja?”   Valanx asked with a shocked voice.

          “Yes, Valanx.   You sure have grown.”   Murata said with a smile.

          “Your Majesty, who exactly is this creature?”   Gunter asks while he looked at both Yuuri and Wolfram, who were not making a sound anymore.   The fire and shocks were still going on but both of the teens were unconscious on the ground by the fountain.   “Your Majesty!”   Gunter yelled and was about to rush when Valanx stops him.

          “They cannot be touched, von Christ.   If you do then a lot worse can happen to you.”   Murata says while his glasses shine.   Everyone turned to watch the teens that shined brightly.   “Now it’s time.”   Murata whispered.   The flames and electricity faded from their bodies.   “Now would be a good time for them to be inside.”   Murata said with his goofy grin popping up on his face.   With that, Shinou appeared on his shoulder.   As everyone ran, the boys inside Shinou looked at Valanx.

          “So, I take it that it’s come to pass, my dear Valanx?”   Shinou said to him.

          “Yes, Uncle, mother is dead.   And she has been set free.”   Valanx said with a sad face.   “Mother, has told me that when she dies to look for you.   I was surprised when she said this because you are dead.   But here you are.”   Valanx looked at the small visage of his uncle that that sat regally on Murata Ken’s shoulder.   He then looked at Murata.   “And to think the Daikenja has been reincarnated.”   He said with a small smile.   “To think that my father is as young as you are.”   He laughs.   Murata’s eyes widened.

          “Father..?”   He looked at Valanx with a shocked look.   “I am your father?”

          “Yes, your majesty.   I was born a little after your fateful death.   I am Emalia’s son.”   He turned and looked at the sunset.   Murata’s jaw dropped.   A vision appeared in his memories, of a woman with long blond hair and purple eyes.   His eyes softened.

          “So, she has died as well, huh?”   His eyes turned painful as his thoughts darkened.   “How did she die?”

          “She was hiding an illness from everyone in Elloria.   She fought off a battalion of Emerokes.   And since she was in a weakened state and afterward, she got sicker since she expended so much Maryoku.   When we got to her, she started fading away.   Then Holwyn came out and turned the sky blood red.”   Valanx explained.

          “Why did she start living in Elloria?   I thought that she didn’t like that dimension.   After all that is where her mother died, am I not right?”   Murata said.

          “Yes, Father.   But you are forgetting one major thing.   Grandmother came from that dimension.   So mother is half Darken and half Mazoku.”   He turned his purple eyes to Murata.   “I am glad that you are here.   I have heard stories about you from mother, so I have always wanted to meet you.”

          “Are we finished here?”   Shinou asked with a smile on his face.   “Don’t mean to interrupt the family bonding but we do have to check out how the Maou and the prince are doing.”   Murata glares at Shinou, who in turn laughs a deep voiced laugh.

 

0101TBC0101

// <![CDATA[  
var vglnk = { api_url: '//api.viglink.com/api', key: 'a187ca0f52aa99eb8b5c172d5d93c05b' };  
// ]]>

// <![CDATA[  
var vglnk = { api_url: '//api.viglink.com/api', key: 'a187ca0f52aa99eb8b5c172d5d93c05b' };  
// ]]>


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf and Yuuri both wake up only to start making out. Then when they reach the bathroom it gets even steamier inside. The Maou is now getting transformed by this weird gift that no one was able to explain just yet. And Yuuri confesses everything to Wolfram while Shinou is being his normal conniving self.

A/N: Just figured to let you guys know this part of the story is complete so don’t worry. What is taking me so long to get it all online is the fact that I have to retype it all. (sobs)  
Chapter Two

Yuuri’s eyes opened up slowly when he felt the hand sliding over his stomach. His stomach muscles tightened to the touch. He then felt a head resting on his shoulder. Yuuri’s heart started pounding at the heat and pleasure that he felt when the hand stopped on his ribs. Why am I not wearing a shirt? He wondered.  
“Uhn…” He heard from the irresistible figure besides him. “Yuuri…” The voice sighed. The hand dips under the covers and that is when Yuuri notices that he has nothing on underneath the covers. He starts blushing. He didn’t dare turn his head to see who was lying down hugged up to his side. I bet I know whom… His train of thought was lost when a smooth arm brushed up against his manhood, which started to stiffen automatically. He breathed heavily trying to grab the hand that was sliding even closer to the product that was causing the blanket to become a pup tent.  
Yuuri gasps when he felt the body press even closer to his. He knew he wasn’t mistaken about the thing that poked his hip. “I love you, Wimp.” The voice said which made Yuuri’s heart beat even faster and his breathing to get ragged. He looked over and saw Wolfram’s angelic face smiling in his sleep. He gasps when Wolfram then wraps his feminine fingers around his manhood, squeezing him gently. Yuuri’s face then turns bright red. Why do I love this so much? He asked himself. He let go of Wolfram’s wrist. Deciding that he doesn’t want to stop those tantalizing fingers of Wolfram’s. Yuuri then took the same hand and brushed the hair off Wolfram’s soft cheeks. He softly places his hand on Wolfram’s cheek. He looks so damn beautiful, he thinks. He brushed his thumb across Wolfram’s lips. They are so soft and delectable, he thinks as he watched Wolfram opens his lips in his sleep. I wonder how they taste. He leans in to kiss Wolfram’s lips.  
“Mmm…” Wolfram moans and Yuuri’s manhood grows harder, which in turn makes Wolfram’s hand squeezes him gently. Yuuri groans deep in his throat.  
“Heika!” The worried voice of Gunter could be heard running through the halls. Yuuri didn’t even notice it. He was too caught up in his confused emotions while he kisses Wolfram. Wolfram started waking up and noticed Yuuri kissing him. He blushed all over but closed his eyes again and squeezed Yuuri again. Yuuri moaned and brushed a finger hesitantly against Wolfram’s manhood. Wolfram cried out at the fire that enveloped his body from that touch. Yuuri still didn’t notice that Wolfram was awake when Gunter burst into the room only to stop at what he saw.  
“Heika!” Gunter’s face turned red when Wolfram and Yuuri jumped apart. This made Yuuri fall off the bed. He quickly jumped up and Gunter had to rush out of the room holding his bloody nose. He ran past both Gwendal and Conrad. They peep into the room and saw two naked men with blushes on their faces. Then they noticed what was happening before Gunter barged into the room. Conrad smiles and closes the door.  
“It’s about time they realized that they love each other.” Gwendal says with one of his rare smiles on his face. They walk off and smile brightly when they heard the “Yuuri! You wimp!”

0202TWO0202

Yuuri leaned back into the bath trying to relax. Which was a little hard to do considering that Wolfram decided he didn’t want to leave his fiancés sight. Yuuri didn’t mind now which made him wonder why. I actually like it, he thought.  
He peeks at Wolfram, who is leaning his head back with his eyes closed. He opened them when he felt Yuuri’s eyes on him. Yuuri is shocked with what he saw in Wolfram’s eyes.  
“Okay, now that you are paying me attention, I need to speak to you, wimp!” Wolfram said with a smirk on his lips.  
“I’m not a wimp!” Yuuri said and blushes. For some reason he is feeling shy around Wolfram.  
“Anyway, I wanted to ask you why you kissed me this morning.” Wolfram said with a blush covering his white cheeks. Not that I don’t mind, he thought. Yuuri turned even redder, but smiles when he thought about what happened this morning. Wolfram’s eyes glisten when he realizes the reason why Yuuri is smiling. Wolfram inched closer to Yuuri. Yuuri moves his hand under the water and brushes along Wolfram’s silky leg. His eyes widen while his heart beats faster. He turns his head to look at Wolfram. Wolfram smiled when he looked into the black depths.  
“Wolf.” Yuuri gasps. Wolfram leaned in closer to Yuuri. Yuuri’s hand came up and he put his hand under Wolfram’s chin. He lifted Wolfram’s lips to brush up against his.  
“Mhm…Yuuri…” Wolfram gasps at the heat building up inside of him. Yuuri looked into Wolfram’s emerald eyes that are partially closed but still full of desire for Yuuri. Yuuri closed the gap in between them. He open’s Wolfram’s willing lips with his tongue and thrust it into Wolfram’s mouth. Wolfram gasps, which opens his mouth even further for Yuuri’s exploring tongue. Yuuri backed away and cupped Wolfram’s cheek in his hand.  
“Does that answer your question, Wolf?” Yuuri asks, out of breath. He leaned his head against Wolfram’s forehead. Both of them staring into the others eyes while catching their breaths. “I don’t know what this is that I am feeling, Wolf. But right now I don’t care because it feels so damn good.” Yuuri said and Wolfram’s eyes grew hotter as he said it. Yuuri leaned down and kissed Wolfram’s neck. Wolfram moaned and threw back his head to grant Yuuri more of his delectable and creamy neck.  
“Yuuri…hold me…” Wolfram said sounding out of breath. Yuuri grabbed Wolfram around his waist and with strength, he didn’t realize he had, he picked up Wolfram like he weighed close to nothing and placed him on his lap. Wolfram moaned when he felt Yuuri as hard as a rock against his leg.  
“Wolf.” Yuuri moaned and ran his lips across Wolfram’s collarbone. “Your skin is so soft. It makes me want to kiss it and nibble on it.” He said, kissed, and nibbled. Wolfram grabbed a hold of Yuuri’s manhood and squeezed. Doing this made Yuuri pulse within Wolfram’s hand. Yuuri moaned. “Wolf…if you keep that up I might cum right now…I have never been with anyone…” Wolfram’s eyes widen when he says that. A pleasant smile overtook his face but the smile turns into a mischievous grin. Before Yuuri knew what was happening, Wolfram gasped in a breath of air and plunged under the water. He gasped when he felt Wolfram’s lips rub against the tip of his manhood.  
“Wolf…” He moaned out. Then he cried out when he felt Wolfram take him inside of his mouth. He wove his fingers through Wolfram’s golden locks of hair. Crying out even louder as he felt the tongue stroking his length. He gasped as he pulled Wolfram up above the water. He lunged for Wolfram’s rosy lips so that he could drink from them.  
“Yuuri…” Wolfram cried against Yuuri’s mouth. He pulled away from Wolfram and gasped at how his eyes were full of hunger for him. Wolfram turned to the side of the bath, his back to Yuuri. He grabs the massaging oil that stays besides the water to keep it warm. He gasps when Yuuri grabs him around his waist and nudges his legs apart. “Wait!” Yuuri looked at Wolfram with a confused look on his face. Wolfram put some of the oil in his hand. He then wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s length and stroked him. Yuuri moaned and lost control as he whipped Wolfram around bent him over the side of the bath. He thrust deep inside of Wolfram who cried out in pain. Yuuri’s eyes went wide and he stiffened trying with every bit of his will to not hurt Wolfram again. After a few seconds Wolfram relaxed and reached down between his legs to stroke Yuuri. Yuuri cried out as he throbbed inside of Wolfram. Yuuri withdrew and thrusts again. Wolfram cried out in pleasure. When Yuuri heard that, he reached around to wrap his hand around Wolfram, squeezing him gently. Wolfram whimpered at how much pleasure it brought him. Yuuri groaned and set a slow pace, thrusting inside of Wolfram while rubbing the length in his hand at the same pace. Yuuri clamped his teeth on Wolfram’s shoulder then laved it with his tongue. Making Wolfram scream out in pleasure. Hearing this caused Yuuri to quicken the pace.  
“Yuuri!” Wolfram screamed out when he reached his peak and came all over Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and quickened his thrusting at a break neck speed. “Yuuri…” Wolfram whimpered, still feeling the ecstasy from his orgasm. Hearing this Yuuri thrust hard into Wolfram and came inside of him. “Wolf!” He moaned, stiffening his body as the orgasm took over. When it stopped, he fell against his lovers back.

0202TWO0202

Conrad walked past the Maou’s bedroom but stopped and looked into it. He saw that no one but one of the maids were in it cleaning. His brow furrowed while he was wondering where the Maou is. He hears a yell that comes from the royal baths. He starts running towards the baths as soon as he, Gwendal and Gunter, who were running from the opposite direction, open up the double doors t the baths. They are knocked back by the surge of very powerful Maryoku. They get up to look inside where they could see Wolfram yelling Yuuri’s name in the direction above his head. The three men rush in while guards could be heard running in their direction. As they approach the edge of the baths, they see Yuuri engulfed in flames and electrical shocks again.  
“Not again.” Conrad mutters. Hearing his brother saying this, Wolfram turned his head towards him.  
“This has happened before?” He asks with a worried look on his face. He saying this caused all three of the men to look at him in shock. “What?”  
“You don’t remember what happened two days ago?” Gwendal asked. Wolfram looked confused. “Wolfram, the same thing happened to both you and Yuuri two days ago. You both have just woken up this morning.”  
“Early?” Wolfram’s eyes widen. He puts hands on his head. “The last thing I remember is that I was trying to help the wimp out of the fountain. Then him waking me up by…” Wolfram stops as he reddens. The others weren’t going to even ask him.  
“How did this happen?” Gwendal asked.  
“I don’t know. We were getting ourselves cleaned and then when he was swimming over to the edge he started doing that.” Wolfram stepped out from behind his brothers trying to hide his fear and tears. Cheri walks in and sees this. She started crying, grabs Wolfram, and holds him to her chest. Gisela ran in and gasped at the sight of Yuuri suspended in thin air with fire and bolts of electricity licking about his nude body.  
“Gisela.” Cheri said. Looking over at Gunter’s daughter. “Do me a favor and look for Greta. I do not think it is suitable for a child’s eyes to watch their father be in this much pain.” Gisela nodded and ran outside.  
“Dorcas!” She yelled sternly while running. Everyone looked scared at the tone of her voice, even Gwendal.  
“Will he be coming down anytime soon?” Wolfram whispered the question.  
“He will.” Said a voice behind him. Wolfram swung around and stared at the tall man with black hair and purple eyes.  
“Who are you?!” Wolfram asked angrily while forming a fireball in his hand.  
“Everyone, I would love you to meet Valanx von Kurtz, my son.” Murata Ken said as he stepped out from behind Valanx with Shinou on his shoulder.  
“Euh!!” Everyone said looking shocked.  
“It is a pleasure to meet all of the trusted people that are close to my father.” Wolfram zoomed over to Murata.  
“Get him down now!” He yells while he grabs Murata and shakes him senseless.  
“Um, Wolfram…” Conrad says interrupting the throttling.  
“What!?” Wolfram’s head spun to look at Conrad who was surprised at the mixture of emotion that is filling Wolfram’s emerald orbs. The boy had tears that he was trying to hide.  
“He cannot help you when you’re strangling him.” He points out. Wolfram looked quickly at Murata who looked like he was out of it.  
“Oh.” He says. He let Murata loose and Murata falls to the ground along with Shinou still on his shoulder.  
Valanx carefully catches the miniature spirit. “You didn’t have to do that, Valanx. I am a spirit so the laws of gravity do not apply to me.” Just to show him what he means he floats above Valanx’s hand.  
“Sorry, Uncle.” He says and looks at the others who make another surprised sound. “Back to the matter, Wolfram. You might want to go to your fiancé. The gift is diminishing.” Wolfram’s eyes widened and he mowed down Gunter who was trying to rush to Yuuri. The Maryoku around him started getting dimmer and his body started lowering. Wolfram held out his arms to catch the boy. Yuuri fell down. Both Wolfram and Yuuri went underwater. Gwendal and Conrad both ran to pull both boys out of the water. When they succeeded, they realized why Wolfram couldn’t hold Yuuri’s weight.  
Yuuri’s body is transformed. The one laying there is none other than the Maou part of Yuuri. Wolfram gasps.

0202TWO0202

Yuuri lay peacefully in his huge bed. Wolfram looked closely at him while holding his hand, willing him to wake up. In a way, he is a little bit scared because there might be a big possibility that he won’t be the same. He looked over at Gisela who just got finished checking over the sleeping Maou.  
“Will he be okay?” He asked with a concerned note to his voice. Gisela smiled and got up.  
“Yes, Your Excellency. He is just sleeping now.” She moved over to the table and grabbed a glass of water to hand it to Wolfram. “Have him drink this when he wakes up.” The glass in her hand moved out of it and floated across the room. As it landed in Yuuri’s hand, Wolfram’s face lit up.  
“Yuuri.” Wolfram said with joy in his voice. Yuuri finished drinking the glass and used his Maryoku to put it on the table. “Yuuri…” Wolfram said with awe in his voice. “Yuuri, where did you learn how to do that?” Wolfram asked as he turned to look into his eyes. “Yuuri-“ He was interrupted when Yuuri grabbed him behind his head to kiss Wolfram on the lips. Gisela blushed and smiled while she quietly walked out of the room. Yuuri moved his hand to Wolfram’s cheek. When they broke the kiss for air, Yuuri leaned his head against Wolfram’s.  
“That’s the best way to wake up in the morning. A nice glass of water and a breath taking kiss that makes you as energetic as you can be.” Yuuri said sounding breathless.  
“Yuuri…” Wolfram said looking worried. “Are you okay?”  
“Of course, I am.” He said to Wolfram with a goofy grin on his face.  
Yes, he’s the same Yuuri. Why he is in his Maou state is something I want to know. Yuuri’s eyes looked deeply into his. Wolfram started blushing. Why did he start showing me that he likes me? He wondered.  
“Why are you asking?” He asked.  
“Wimp…” Wolfram muttered. He walked off to grab the mirror that his mother gave him for his last birthday. “Look in the mirror, wimp!” Yuuri took it and held it up so that he could see his reflection. His eyes went wide.  
“Euh!” He shot out of bed and looked down at Wolfram. “I am in the Maou state! When did this happen?” He sounded like he was on the verge of a meltdown.  
“Calm down, Yuuri. I will explain everything. Just sit down and cover yourself up so that I don’t get distracted.” Yuuri looked down then jumped under the covers with a red face. Yup, same old wimpy Yuuri. Wolfram thought with a smile on his face. He sat down next to him, brushing his blue clothed leg against Yuuri’s covered body.  
“What is going on with me?” Yuuri asked in a whiney voice. Wolfram grabbed the blanket and pulled it off the man’s head. Yuuri’s face was in deep thought. Wolfram laid his hand on Yuuri’s. The man jumped at the contact. He slowly brought his eyes up to Wolfram’s. “Wolfram, can I ask you a question?” Wolfram raised his eyebrows at that.  
“Of course, Yuuri. Anything.” Wolfram said with a reassuring smile. Yuuri turned his hand over and linked his fingers with Wolfram’s. Although he was shocked, he kept quiet about Yuuri holding his hand. I wonder if he knows how much I love him, the boy thought.  
“Did I dream about making out with you and making love to you in the baths?” Yuuri asked with a hopeful tint to his voice. Wolfram’s heart stopped when he heard that question. No…Please don’t regret what we experienced! His thoughts screamed out.  
“No, Yuuri. That wasn’t a dream.” Wolfram said, not being able to lie to the man he loves. What shocked him was the sound of a sigh. A relieved sigh at that. He looked at Yuuri’s face and saw his expression.  
“I’m glad to hear that.” His smile grew brighter. “I thought I was going insane. Now, I’m glad that did happen. Because it’s making me think hard on exactly how much room, you take up in my heart. I know I have feelings for you. I also know that when I am on Earth I think mostly about you.” He paused and heard Wolfram’s gasp. Yuuri looked into the eyes that have haunted his dreams without knowing what the meaning is. Wolfram swallowed hard with tears in his eyes.  
“Oh, Yuuri.” As a tear ran down his cheek. “I have been waiting for so long for you to realize what you mean to me.” Two more tears followed and Yuuri kissed them away.  
“I’ve known all along, Wolf. I was just too stubborn in my world’s prejudices to really realize that I might actually love you. I was a fool.” Yuuri kissed Wolfram’s lips gently. “Please, forgive this moronic fool for being such a wimp.” Wolfram laughed gently.  
“Yes, my loveable wimp. I will always forgive you.” He said and roughly took Yuuri’s lips after grabbing a hold of the back of his head. They both hear the clearing throat. They break apart unwillingly and turned to Conrad who stood in the doorway.  
“Good afternoon, Heika.” Conrad said and walked slowly to the bed.  
“Yuuri, Conrad. After all you are the one who named me.” He said with a goofy smirk. Wolfram looked at Yuuri. I wonder when or if the wimp will ever get tired of saying that to Conrad. He realized how jealous he is of Conrad.  
“Yuuri, it is time for your lessons. If you don’t hurry he will-“ Conrad is moved aside roughly by Gunter.  
“Heika!” Gunter said with tears in his eyes. He would have thrown himself at Yuuri but Wolfram stopped him with cold emerald eyes. “Heika, it is time for your lessons.”  
“Yes, all right, Gunter. I will be on my way. Now will all of you please excuse me while I get dressed?” He asked with no hint of embarrassment. Gunter and Conrad stepped out of the room to wait in the hallway.

0202TWO0202

“Okay, then are you willing enough to explain all that you have told me to the Maou?” Murata asked with his eyes fixated on the golden emblem in Shinou’s shrine.  
“Yes.” Shinou answers. “Although, I doubt that would matter to him. The only one who might be a problem would be Wolfram.” Shinou said as he stood by the boxes in front of his shrine. The boxes are now useless relics. “But, I bet it will be pretty funny now that I think of it. I have seen plenty of the Maou’s after me go through the gift. Some of it has broken, some it has made them stronger. I wonder what will happen to the ‘love birds’ when all is sorted out. By the way, thank you for getting him here in time.” Shinou said with a smirk on his face.  
“I will always stand by your decisions, even in death.” Murata said, and then his glasses shone. “I just hope that this doesn’t break him.”

0202TBC0202


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is a hornball and decides to smex Wolfram up in his office. Once they are done he saw Wolfram floating in the air as he changes into a girl. Gisela checks up on their condition and brings back some big news while a little visitor watches everything.

Chapter Three

“Yuuri!” Wolfram yelled impatiently.  
“Yes, Wolfram?” He answers while pushing a long hair out of his eyes. Eyes that looked serpentine. Wolfram gulped at those eyes. Still not used to him being in the Maou state. Yuuri’s eyes held some fire in them and he walked over to cup Wolfram’s jaw in palm of his hand. He leaned down to capture those perfect pink lips with his. Wolfram gasped and his lips parted, which let Yuuri plunder the depths of his mouth. Wolfram’s tongue teasingly rubbed against his, eliciting a long and hungry moan from Yuuri. The kiss started heating up and tongues clashed with fervor. Yuuri’s hand ran down the most delectable neck he has ever seen, making Wolfram’s breathing quicken and knees weaken. He grabbed a hold of Yuuri’s shoulders to make sure that he doesn’t fall to the floor.  
“Yuuri!” He gasps as Yuuri ripped his mouth from Wolfram’s. He ran his tongue and mouth down Wolfram’s slender neck following the path of his fingers. Wolfram fought to keep his breath but lost the battle when Yuuri’s fingers started unbuttoning and removing his shirt, while he was nibbling and sucking on Wolfram’s neck. Yuuri’s lips moved down past Wolfram’s collarbone to nibble its way to the pink crescent nipple. He rakes his teeth over them to elicit a breathless moan from his lips. Wolfram worked clumsily on the button’s to his lover’s shirt, finally getting them to come undone. While he pulled down the shirt, he was lifted and placed on the desk. Yuuri then kissed his way up the silky skin while spreading legs so he can move in between them.  
“Yuuri!” Wolfram cried out when he felt how aroused the man was. Yuuri ground his groin against the others, which had him panting with need. Wolfram stopped pulling the shirt off Yuuri to work on his pants. Yuuri moaned deep in his throat when he felt fingers brush up against him, making him pulse and throb. Wolfram smiled mischievously against Yuuri’s lips. He ran his fingers over so gently against Yuuri’s erection.  
“Wolf!” He cried out, losing control. He shed his shirt vigorously. He worked on Wolfram’s pants and moaned when the hips lifted to help. Yuuri paused, opened a cabinet beneath his lover, and found the rose scented oil that he placed there earlier. Wolfram’s eyes widen as the realization hit him. He was planning to make love in here, the thought turned him red.  
“Yuuri, you planned this, di-“ He gasped when Yuuri’s rose covered finger circled his opening. Wolfram’s mouth hung open. “You planned making love-“ The finger penetrated his opening and Wolfram screamed out in pleasure. Yuuri’s finger started stroking Wolfram’s prostate, making his moans louder and louder. Wolfram leaned forward and started licking Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri’s body stiffens, but his finger is joined with another making Wolfram moan in his ear. He then joined another which made him cry out his name. Wolfram started nibbling on Yuuri’s neck as he cried out with each stroke of those magnificent fingers. “Oh, Yuuri, I love you!” Wolfram cried out and upon hearing this Yuuri quickly removed his fingers, which made his lover cry out a displeased sound, which quickly changed into cries of pleasure as Yuuri filled him fully to his core. Yuuri tried staying still as Wolfram squeezes him gently inside then bite him on his shoulder he lost control and started slamming hard into Wolfram. Wolfram gasped out in surprise and pleasure. “Yuuri, do that more.” He cried out and the Maou gave in to his lovers demands and kept on thrusting into him harder and harder. “Yuuri!” He leans his lover over and wraps the hand with oil on it around Wolfram’s erection, stroking him with the same fervor as he was thrusting into him.  
“Wolf!” He quickens the pace with both of them crying out loudly. They both felt the Maryoku flow around them meshing as one, turning into steam that made their bodies’ slick with sweat. Feeling the drops of sweat run down their quickly moving bodies heightening their pleasure and with a final stroke, they jump fully into the abyss of their climax as both of their seeds flow from them, coating one or another. Yuuri’s seed planted inside of his lover as Wolfram coated both of their stomachs. Yuuri collapses on top of Wolfram while they slowly kiss each other gently.  
“Yuuri, that was so beautiful.” Wolfram said after the kiss broke.  
“I know. Even better than before.” He withdrew from Wolfram. He reached into the same cabinet for a cloth and a bottle of water. He wets the cloth and gently cleans Wolfram with the lilac smelling water. Wolfram’s eyes grew wide with the love he felt at that time. “Let’s go to practice before someone comes to ruin this moment for us.” They fixed their clothes and while Yuuri was adjusting Morgif the Making to his hip, he saw a bright light shining on the wall. When he turns around, he saw Wolfram’s unconscious frame suspended in air. “Wolfram!” He screams in horror.

0303THREE0303

Considering Conrad’s face after he heard the pleasure filled sounds coming from Yuuri’s office, it turned red. Yozak who was leaning up against the wall and staring at the multiple binds in the corridor. He saw Conrad’s expression as he quickly walked down the lighted pathway. He laughed which brought his attention to the muscular redhead. He quirked his eyebrow.  
“I take it you came upon the screeching love birds, ne, Taishou?” Yozak asked with a wide grin on his face and amusement filling his eyes.  
“Hai, Yozak.” He turned even redder. “I didn’t know they have gotten that far into their relationship yet.” He said while scratching the side of his face.  
“That’s because you didn’t pay attention to details, Conrad.” Gwendal said as he heard the question that Conrad asked. Conrad’s face turned to worry. “What has you worried now?”  
“Ne, you’re not worried since he is your godson and the other is your brother, right?” Yozak asked, hitting the nail on the head.  
“What are you standing around here for?” Murata asked as him and his son walked up to the group.  
“Just picking on Conrad from the looks of it.” Said Gisela as she ran up to them.  
“You came quick, Gisela.” Murata said when he turned to look at her.  
“Well, I also found out something interesting from the tests that I have done on Heika and Prince Wolfram.” She said with a huge smile on her face.  
“What is it, Gisela?” Gwendal asked sternly.  
“Well…” She said hesitantly.  
“Out with it already.” Gwendal said losing his temper.  
“Okay, okay. Well, when I started doing the tests, I did all possible to find out what was going on. The first test that I ran was the blood tests. I looked at the count and saw the cells literally start to glow. I have never seen this before. It’s not even in the records of the tests that they have done on the previous Maou’s who went through the gift as well. I then started wondering exactly which tests were also going to be off the charts, I ran the others and all were fine but two. The Maryoku test showed that with each second it gets a lot stronger.”  
“What?” Shinou said popping up on Murata’s shoulder staring at the woman as if she grew another head.  
“That isn’t the strangest thing, Shinou Heika. I used a test to detect hormones on both of them. Heike’s were normal except for a little boost to his testosterone. But Wolfram’s are off the chart. His testosterone seems to be lowering while his estrogen is increasing.”  
“Oh, come on, woman. I am not a healer. What does that mean?” Shinou asks impatiently.  
“It means that he is becoming fertile.”  
“What?!” Everyone shouted. The loudest ones who protested were Yozak and Conrad. They all looked at Conrad and Yozak.  
“What’s up with that look?” Shinou asked.  
“Well, her explanation came a bit late. You see, the kiddo and brat are in the office alone, if you catch my meaning?” Yozak said, moving his hands around.  
“What?!” Gwendal yelled. He looked towards the window of Yuuri’s office. “Are you telling me that there is a big chance in him becoming pregnant now?”  
“Gisela, dear, please tell me your info is wrong.” Shinou said in a sweet voice.  
“I’m sorry, but since us Mazoku are able to have children no matter if we are male or female. Then yes, I am sure it is correct.” Gisela smiled apologetically.  
“Wolfram!” They heard Yuuri scream. Everyone’s eyes shot towards the window and saw flashes of light coming from it. Everyone started running.

0303THREE0303

They all burst into the room and saw Wolfram’s state. Yuuri stood there shaking. Conrad put his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder and to everyone’s amazement a shock of electricity made Conrad jerk his hand back. Everyone maneuvered around Yuuri to see his expression and they saw the tear filled eyes that looked at Wolfram. Yuuri raised his hand toward his lover. Droplets of water gathered in the air and formed around the blue clad figure, eliciting an unconscious sigh. He stood that way for five minutes it seemed. When the Maryoku disappeared from around the blond, Yuuri slowly lowered the boy to his arms. His eyes widen when he looks at Wolfram. It looked like all of Wolfram’s genetic code has changed. What he held in his arms was so bizarre. Wolfram’s hair grew substantially. If Wolfram stood up he was sure the hair would go below his knees. The face didn’t change one bit to his relief. What really shocked him was the two mounds pressing up against his chest. Everyone saw his eyes shoot wide.  
“What’s wrong, Heika?” Gisela said as she came over and knelt down beside him and the prince. “Is he alright?”  
“He is out of the question, Gisela.” Yuuri said deeply. “Because Wolfram is no longer a ‘he’.” The Maou’s voice said shakily.  
“Euh!!” The whole room said at the same time.  
“Gisela, come with me while I bring my fiancée to our room.” He said while picking up the unconscious Wolfram in his arms.  
“Hai, Heika.” She said following him. Yuuri stopped and turned around.  
“When I know that Wolfram will be settled I am coming back. Then I want the explanation on what is happening to us. No one will leave this room. Do I make myself clear?” He asked with a furious look on his face.  
“Hai, Heika.” They said in unison. Everyone looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.  
“Why on Earth is he so pissed off?” Murata asked. Shinou smacked himself on the forehead.  
“Baka.” Gwendal said covering his face with his hand.

0303THREE0303

“He…I mean she will be fine.” Gisela said left his fiancée alone with him. Yuuri walked closer to the bed and sat down with his hand picking up Wolfram’s. He brushed the blonde-haired people’s long hair out of her face.  
“Wolf…” Yuuri said as he kissed her lips tenderly. “Nothing will change. Even with you being a girl now.” He climbed over Wolfram, careful not to wake the beautiful women. He lies down, put his arm around her, and fell asleep.

0303THREE0303

Gisela walked down the hallway back to Yuuri’s office. She opened the door and closed it behind her then faced the anxious faces.  
“Well?” Gwendal said with an annoyed look that brought another wrinkle to his brow.  
“It’s as I expected. Wolfram’s body is full of estrogen. And…” She hesitates and then closes her mouth. Gwendal grabs her by the shoulders.  
“And what?’ He asks as he tightens his hold onto her.  
“He’s not only a woman now. He…she is pregnant.” She says in a whisper of a voice.  
“Great Shinou.” He says and closes his eyes while tightening his hands on her shoulders. “I’m going to kill him.” He bit out.  
“You will not be able to, Kakaa.” She said as her voice wavered.  
“What do you mean?” Murata said from the side of the room. Shinou stood up quickly as if he knew why she said it. His eyebrows rose.  
“Because I had the Maryoku tester in my pocket while I was standing next to Heika. And now look.” She held it out for everyone to see it. The vial of maryeiki in her hands looked like it was fizzing. The color was of the purist blue. “I didn’t notice it until I got outside of Heika’s bedroom. Originally, the color is white. To test Maryoku you have to put some Maryoku inside of it, when you do it tends to turn to the color of the Mazoku’s Maryoku.”  
“In his case blue.” Shinou said. “But normally it would be only a tint of the color.”  
“That is correct. By the looks of this, the tent of Maryoku that went inside of it is more powerful than I have ever seen before. Even when he first arrived in this world.” Gisela said.  
“That’s amazing!” Shinou said with a smirk on his face. “Not that I haven’t seen this coming. The gift was given to the Maou’s by the elves after all. They told me that it would make me even stronger than I could imagine. Also that there might be a chance that one could become god like. Hmm.” He rubbed his chin. “But what I don’t get is why he turned into a woman. That has never happened. And he being with child when the gift has just started is what shocked me.”  
“My thoughts stray as to who gave them the gift in the first place?” Murata wondered.  
“Yeah, that’s right. For them to be deemed worthy of it gives it to them in person. So how come we haven’t seen an elf yet?” Shinou asked.  
“That is because we can hide in plain sight without anyone even the one’s gifted to see.” Said an impish voice above them. There floated a small girl with a smirk on her face.

0303END0303


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfram and Yuuri are woken up by Greta who finds out that Wolf is now a girl. Then everyone goes to the office to find out what is going on when the royal couple from the Elf dimension pops up.

Chapter Four

“Now dear, how do you like that one?” Cheri asked Greta as they sat in the girls’ room. Greta walked out of the dressing room in a new blue silk dress that flared out from her waist. The little girl walked over to the room mirror and twirled around. Her face lit up as she looked at her reflection.  
“I love it, Grandmother Cheri.” The girl gushed enjoyment.  
“Now, now, just call me Cheri.” The woman said and giggled. The little girl twirled around again and was about to run to the maid Doria, who was helping Greta try on the new dresses Cheri, got for her. They all hear soldiers running around in the hallway. All three of them heard the soldiers say something about a dragon. Greta looked worried.  
“I need to find Chichue Yuuri.” And before the two women could grab Greta, the girl bolted out into the hallway and disappeared.

0404FOUR0404

Yuuri’s eyes open when he hears a rawr. He yawns and stretches then looks at the angel or his chest. Even though Wolfram is now a woman Yuuri didn’t feel like there was a change at all. He kissed Wolfram’s lips gently. He heard running in the hallway and was about to get up from the bed to see what was going on. Before he even moved, Greta burst into the room and bailed onto the bed, landing on Yuuri. She accidentally kneed Yuuri between the legs. Yuuri quickly cried out in pain, which wakes up Wolfram. Greta then noticed how Wolfram was no longer a man. Her eyes lit up with confusion.  
“Ne, papa Wolf. How come you are now a girl?” Wolfram started rubbing her eyes groggily then looked at Greta with an even more confused look on her face. Then Greta’s face lit up as she thought of something. “Does this mean I can call you Hahaue?” Wolfram’s brow furrowed from confusion. And after she looked from Yuuri, who has curled up into a fetal position, she turned her eyes back to her daughter.  
“What in Shinou’s name are you talking about, Greta?” Not all three of the occupants noticed that Wolfram’s mother and Doria the maid were standing in the doorway. When Doria saw Wolfram, she almost gasped but Cheri put her hand over the maid’s mouth, muffling the sound so they couldn’t be heard.  
“Well for one you have breasts and another you hair is long.” Greta said with a huge smile on her face.  
“Euh!” Wolfram cried out. She looks down at her chest, puts her hands to them, and squeezes. She winces when she felt how tender they are. She then hesitantly looks under the slacks she is wearing. Her eyes go wide and she screams loudly. The scream can be heard throughout the castle.

0404FOUR0404

In the office, everyone is crowded by the windows watching a huge dragon that was around the front waiting patiently.  
“Why is it here?” Conrad asked. Before anyone could answer, they heard a scream throughout the castle. The voice who screamed sounded like Wolfram’s but a slight bit higher.  
“I take it that the princess is finally awake.” Yozak said laughing.

0404FOUR0404

“Wolfram, calm down.” Yuuri said as he starts walking towards his fiancée. Wolfram was too angry to notice this until Yuuri was behind her. She turned around, held out her hand and a ball of fire appears.  
“Get out of my way, Yuuri. Yes, I do love you but I can’t and won’t stand it if you look at me in displeasure.” Her lip quivered. Yuuri couldn’t see her eyes. With his hand coming up he surrounded the fire with some water and turned it to ice. Wolfram’s eyes opened wide. She looked back into Yuuri’s eyes. “Ne, Yuuri? When did you learn how to do that?” Yuuri looked at her hand and at the ball of frozen fire.  
“I don’t know.” His hand reached out to grab a hold of Wolfram’s jaw. He made her look into his eyes. “Besides, there is no way in this world or the next that I would ever stop loving you.” As he said it, his eyes shone full of love. Wolfram’s eyes filled with tears. Yuuri’s eyes closed as he kissed Wolfram’s lips gently. Brown eyes shine as she watched her parents kiss.  
“I don’t mind having Wolfram be my mommy instead of my papa Wolf.” Her little voice said breaking the couple apart. Both sets of eyes fall into Greta’s small form. Wolfram walked over and picked the small girl up to hug her to her breasts. Although she doesn’t do it as rough as her mother does.  
“I’m glad that our family won’t change. But there is still the fact of how I turned into a woman and why. I just want to know.” Wolfram said getting angrier each second.  
“That can be solved by going to my office. Everyone that I know of anyways.” Yuuri said, as his face grew angry.  
“Oh, really?” She storms out. With Yuuri and Greta following behind. Yuuri and Greta stop and exclaim at the dragon sitting out front of the castle.  
“Ne, is that Pochi?” Yuuri asked and the dragon looked up to the window that Yuuri is standing at. He let out a happy growl.  
“It’s Liselle.” Wolfram corrected. All three of them stood there as the young dragon made himself comfortable. As if, he is waiting for them.

0404FOUR0404

Everyone was getting anxious and bored waiting for either Yuuri or Wolfram to come. Gwendal’s forehead had a new wrinkle added while Conrad and Yozak looked out the window at Pochi. Murata and Shinou were in the corner observing everyone while Gisela was acting as if it were a tea party. To the little elf that is floating patiently about the room. She kept looking to the door, which gave away her impatience.  
Everyone jumped when Wolfram slammed the door open. She looked at everyone in the room and if looks could kill, they would be ashes. Yuuri calmly walked into the room and everyone was shocked at the furious expression on his face. Gunter started running into the room but ran into Yuuri’s back. Usually he would have knocked him down but since he is in his Maou state and is furious the purple haired man just bounced off the stone hard back of the Maou. He landed with an ‘oof’.  
“Would you mind getting off of me?” Came a small squeak from underneath Gunter. Yuuri turned around at the voice. Underneath Gunter looked like a smaller version of Yuuri. Wolfram and Yuuri’s eyes widen at what they saw. Wolfram has seen the pictures of Yuuri as a child.  
“Oh, you purple haired meanie, get off of my fiancée!” The small girl starts pushing at Gunter. Wolfram’s eyes widen at the small girl. The girl couldn’t push him off. So her face scrunched up in anger. She kicks Gunter hard on the shin. Doing this made Gunter cry out in pain and he starts running from the little girl as she produces fire from her hands. Gunter hides behind Yuuri and Wolfram with two scorched spots on his cape. The girl turns around and kneels besides her fiancé. Yuuri walks calmly over to the couple and holds out a hand to the boy. The boy looked at the hand and put his small one inside of it. Yuuri helped the boy up and got down so that he could be at level with the others eyes.  
“Who and what are you?” Yuuri asked with an impassive look on his face.

0404TBC0404


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Wolf got the answers they need but then the first few symptoms start to show. Yuuri doesn't realize what is going on then finds out one of their good friends is getting attacked by an unknown enemy.

Chapter Five

The little elf looked up at him. “Whoa, I didn’t realize that you would be so much bigger than me in the transformed state.” He looks down at his small hands. “I look like a child, don’t I?”  
“But of course you do. Is that how all elves look?” Shinou asks.  
The girl elf looked deadly at Shinou. “Quiet down over there mischievous one. Why did you keep this a secret from them?” Yuuri looked over at Wolfram.  
“What?” Wolfram asks wondering why Yuuri looked at her so intently. Yuuri points at the girl.  
“She reminds me of you, Wolfram.” You could actually hear Wolfram growl in her throat as her face turned furious. Next thing you know you can see Wolfram pouncing on Yuuri. Cheri walked over to lean over the couple squirming on the ground.  
“Wolf? You do realize that isn’t very lady like, ne?” Cheri asked then while they stopped to stare up at Cheri, her cheeks flared up when she noticed where Yuuri’s hand stopped on her daughter. It stopped with a handful of Wolfram’s right breast. Yuuri looked into Wolfram’s eyes and they both blushed. Yuuri dropped his hand and looked down. Someone cleared their throats.  
“Yes, we do need to get right down to it, don’t we?” Said the mini Yuuri. He floats up to look at both Yuuri and Wolfram. He stayed more inspecting Wolfram. This brought a jealous frown to Yuuri’s face and a fireball to the back of mini Yuuri’s. “Ow!” He said rubbing his back.  
“Just because we have to be here doesn’t mean you can flirt with women!” The other said as her body looks like it is lit up with fire. Wolfram does her first girlish laugh but stops and puts a hand to her mouth, hides behind Yuuri while she blushes. Yuuri turns around to help and takes her into his arms.  
“So I take it she is jealous like this beautiful one is, ne?” Wolfram’s eyes shot open and she looked up into amused eyes. “Don’t worry. I have too little of time on my hands with this one to even think about that.” Wolfram says to her counterpart.  
“Good.” She latches onto mini Yuuri.  
“What are your names anyway? I think it would be awkward if we called you two mini Yuuri or mini Wolfram.” Yuuri said with a smirk on his lips.  
“My name is Wyriel.” Said mini Wolfram bowing her head.  
“And my name is Yosuke.” Bowing his head. “And now we will explain what the gift is.”  
“Please do.” Yuuri said and since there was only one chair that is unoccupied, Yuuri sits on it and places Wolfram on his lap. “Now let’s hear this story of yours. Oh, and please do hurry up with it so that I can have my fiancée eat some breakfast when it is done. She has not eaten dinner last night so I would love to keep her-“ Wolfram kicked his shin to shut him up. “Ow! Why’d you do that, Wolfram?”  
“Well, you kept flapping your yap. Now, hush up so that they can tell us what is going on. I don’t know if you do but I hate being alone in the dark.” Wolfram raised her hand to motion for the two elves to start talking. They both sat their little bodies on top of the desk cuddling together to make sure they do not touch the paperwork stacked there.  
“Okay, everyone. As you know there is always a sweet emotion called true love. Well, since we have aided Shinou a long time ago or should I say he aided us?” He rubbed his chin, deep in thought.  
“I aided you when the dark elves attacked. A very short night if I do remember correctly.” Shinou said as he paced on the desk. Murata besides him nodded.  
“Yeah, that’s right. Well, when he helped our first king defeat the dark elf queen our king decided to give your Mazoku Maou a gift. The gift does not work unless the Maou is experiencing true love.” Yuuri and Wolfram look at each other then blush. “When they both are in love, the elf king comes to share the experience with the Maou. The thing is that when we do have true love and come, we noticed that we change when we do. You guys might not think that we do, too; but we are not normally this size. The size that we are is your size.” He looks into Yuuri’s eyes. “Another thing. We aren’t the ones who initiate the change. You two are.”  
“Hmm.” Wolfram rubs her chin. “Do you know what it is that we are doing to start it?”  
“Well, the thing is that even if we did we cannot tell you. Because the gift is done in a way for us that, it has to go through the process. And if you find out what actions cause it then you will stop doing the action, which will unbalance you and make your life shorter.”  
“Okay.” Wolfram said, deep in thought. Then it hit her as she thought of the times that it happened. She looked at Yuuri who noticed her staring at him. He smiles and kisses her forehead. Her cheeks flare up. I don’t mind changing as long as he loves me, Wolfram thought.  
“Are we finished here?” Wyriel asked.  
“Hai, love. Anything that they would like to ask about all they need to know they can ask me later.” Yosuke said as he stood on the desk. He turned to Yuuri. “Heika, if you wouldn’t mind could you have a room prepared for our extended stay?” Yuuri smiled and nodded. Wolfram seemed to be wilting right before his eyes anyway.  
“It will be done. If you wouldn’t mind, would you excuse us for the evening?” He lifted Wolfram’s weight off his lap and stood up. “Gunter, since it has been a long day for everyone, would you mind bringing up a tray around dinner time?” He gently grabbed the exhausted Wolfram by her elbow.  
“Hai, Heika, as you wish.” Gunter said as he bowed formally. Yuuri escorted Wolfram to their room as Gunter showed the guests to their room.  
“So, I take it you don’t want me to let them know that Wolfram is pregnant, right?” Gisela asked, and then she wished she had kept her mouth shut because she has forgotten about Cheri being in the room. Gwendal covered his eyes when Cheri’s face lit up.  
“A baby? How cute!!” She said as her emerald eyes shined.

0505FIVE0505

“Let’s get some sleep, Wolfram.” Yuuri said as he sat Wolfram down on the edge of the bed. He walks over to the cupboard and opened the top drawer. In the drawer was both Yuuri’s and Wolfram’s nightclothes. He walked over and set both sets of pajama’s on the bed. He turned and saw Wolfram about to fall asleep. His face broke out in a soft smile. He kneeled down and gently started unbuttoning Wolfram’s blue jacket.  
“Yuuri…” Wolfram said drowsily.  
“Hai?” Still concentrating on getting Wolfram’s jacket off.  
“Do I repulse you now that I am a woman?” Yuuri paused in the middle of taking the jacket off the princess shoulders. His eyes widen in shock. Then they softened and looked into the others eyes.  
“I realize what you must be feeling right now, Wolf. And now that I think of it the thing that comes to mind for me is that there is no difference to me if you are a man or a woman.” His eyes shined up at her as he grabs her chin in his hand to hold her steady so that the Maou could give his fiancée a kiss. As the kiss grew deeper Wolfram’s tears run down her cheeks to stop at Yuuri’s hand. When he felt the tears he pulled away and saw Wolfram’s lip quivering. “Ne, Wolf? What’s wrong?”  
“Yuuri, I…” She stopped and her face turned a little green. “Oh, no…” She ran into the washroom that adjoined the royal chambers. Yuuri’s brow furrowed and he followed his fiancée into the room. When he saw that Wolfram was on her knees throwing up in the toilet he rushed over to hold her beautiful hair out of the way so that she doesn’t throw up in it. He rubbed Wolfram’s back up and down her slender spine until she was finished. He walked over to the sink and grabbed a cup and a cloth on the shelf right besides it. He filled the cup up with water and wet the cloth. He turned to see Wolfram have her face in her hands.  
“Wolf, drink this.” He said as he held out the cup to her. Wolfram raised her head and looked into Yuuri’s eyes.  
“Yuuri, why do I feel so pathetic right now?” She said with her eyes full of tears. “I feel so sick right now.” She grabbed the glass from him and swallowed the whole glass in desperate gulps. Her tears started pouring down her cheeks. Yuuri kneeled down and quickly grabbed her to his chest in a hug.  
“Ne, Wolf?” Wolf pushed against his chest to look him in the eyes. “Are you unhappy?” Yuuri asked with a sad look on his face.  
“No, Yuuri. In fact, I’m happy. It is just that I don’t know what your feelings for me are.” She said as another tear rand down her right cheek. Yuuri smiled softly at Wolfram. He cupped her face in his hands and looked deeply in Wolfram’s emerald eyes. His thumb wiped the warm tear off her cheek.  
“That’s the only thing beside this gift that has been going through my head. When I was in my world the only thing that I was thinking of was you. I was walking around trying to figure out the reason why I am feeling this way about you. Then Murata and I got into an argument about you. I ran off hurt because he didn’t want me to confide in him. So I went to a cliff and stayed there for two days straight.” He looked down then linked his fingers with hers. “I saw the sunset twice and I really wanted you to be there and see it with me. I fell asleep on the second day. The dream that I had surprised me.” He stopped talking and as impatient as Wolfram always is, she gripped their fingers together and that brought his eyes to hers.  
“And?” Wolfram said trying to coax Yuuri to tell her about what was in the dream.  
“And in this dream I kissed you. I wasn’t forced nor was it an accident. I wanted to kiss you. And no, you weren’t a girl in this dream. How I felt when I kissed you in this dream is how I feel when I kiss you every time. It’s love, Wolf. I love you from the bottom of my heart. It has just taken me this long to actually notice exactly what I feel.” He brought his hand up so that he could kiss their linked fingers. “It was my plan oncoming here the day after I found out but I ran into Murata and he decided to push me into the pond on the way home.” Wolfram’s face had a huge smile on it. They heard a lot of commotion out in the hallway and Yuuri ran to see what is happening. One of the soldiers turned to him and Wolfram saw them talk. The next minute the Maou’s spine stiffened which made Wolfram gets up to walk toward the other two. As she got closer, the soldier ran off down the hallway.  
“Yuuri, what is it? What happened?” Wolfram asked and touched him on the shoulder. Yuuri’s shoulder relaxed under her hand. He turned and the worried expression on his face made Wolfram’s brow furrow.  
“Someone attacked a carriage of guests that were on the way to the castle. The carriage was almost destroyed but fortunately only the driver and one of the horses were killed.” His brows came down turning his eyes into a glare. “The question here is who did it?”  
“Let’s go find out, Wimp.” Wolfram said as she pulled him along with her.  
“Wolf, aren’t you still feeling sick?” Yuuri asked with a worried look on his face.  
“I’m fine now, Wimp. Now let’s go find out what happened.”

0505FIVE0505

“What a disaster.” The longhaired man said in his luxurious carriage. “You were only supposed to scare her and kill that fiancé of hers. I don’t want anyone in my way when I make her mine.”  
“Sorry, sire.” Said the small red skinned man sitting on the sill of the window. “It looks like more reinforcements have arrived though.” He said as more horses appeared in their view. No one saw the carriage that was behind the damaged one. There is a Maryoku spell put on it so it is invisible to the eyes of others. They saw the riders when they neared.  
“That’s the Maou?” The man inside the carriage asks. Another two spirits pop up on the sill. They gasped when they saw the double black. They looked at each other.  
What are we going to do? The blue one sent a telepathic message to the others. He is our father. The red’s eyes widen with joy, and tears shone in them. No, don’t let the fool see anything. We cannot show anything until father notices us. He closes his eyes. This fool. I can’t believe he found us in the tomb. He really thinks he can order us around. We were born from the legendary Maou. Now we have finally found our father after he has been reborn.  
Hush, Light. Before the fool thinks something is up. We will act later when father notices he is over here. Remember. This spell doesn’t last long from fathers eyes. They stared at the group. Their eyes never leaving the figure of the Maou.  
“By the way, you three. Where are Dark, Grava, and Aero?” The king asks as he looks at them with an angry glance.  
“They were fooling around earlier, Sire.” Nova said. Why does my heart pound as I watch Father? Then when the fool says something, it beats an angry tone? He asks the others.  
That is because you don’t like answering to a fool like him. Why can’t we ditch him already, Aero? Asked the one with black hair that is fighting with two others on the roof of the carriage.  
That is because we needed him to find Father. Aero said running hands through his white hair.  
Should we weaken the spell so he will see us? Grava asked with a smile on her face as she smiled while watching their father.  
No, he will see us in good time. Light answered. He looked behind him at the king. The king’s eyes lightened as he saw something pleaseable draw his attention. Light turned and saw what the king looked at. The Maou lifted a beautiful blond woman from the horse they came on.  
Looks like we have a new mother. Aqua said with a smile on her face. Light looked closely at the blond. Then he looked at the king. His smile turned into a frown as he saw the evil smirk on the king’s face.  
No! He exclaimed. All the others stiffened when they heard the tone of it. This went unnoticed by the king as his eyes stayed glued to the blond. He is going to go after her.

0505FIVE0505

Their group all wore strained looks on their faces as they opened the carriage. Everyone gasped as they saw Elizabeth unconscious in there with a man covering her, protecting her. He lifted his head and lifted grateful eyes to theirs. “Thank goodness you have arrived.” Then the demon fell unconscious.  
“Hurry and get them out of there this instant.” Yuuri said as he took charge. Everyone was shocked at every command that came from the Maou. It was as if he has always been Maou. He moved aside as he watched Gisela and her men taking the couple to the castle. He heard a sound behind him. His shoulders stiffened while his ultra sensitive ears picked out the voices coming from a close distance. He turned toward the voices. Wolfram stepped away from Elizabeth’s gurney when she noticed Yuuri wasn’t following. She looked at his back and noticed how it was stiffened. She opened her mouth to call out to him but he raised his hand to silence her. Her brow dipped as she glared at his back. The four water dragons that appeared made them pop up leaving her face shocked. He held up one finger and the water dragon sprayed water toward the voices. It hit a barrier.  
“I thought so.” He started walking slowly towards the barrier and lifted two fingers to make two dragons spray water. The barrier wavered a little. “I want to know who you are.” He held up three fingers and the barrier rippled like someone dropping a stone in a pond. “I won’t hurt you if you tell me, but I cannot promise what I might do if you stay silent for too long.” He held four fingers up and then heard a shout.  
“No, Father, don’t.” He stopped the dragons before they sprayed more water. A blue figure appeared before him. A beautiful girl with blue hair and eyes that looked full of water. “We weren’t the ones at fault for hurting them, Father.” Wolfram’s mouth opened to protest and call Yuuri a cheater when the girl smiled at her. “You looked beautiful today, Mother.”  
“I suggest you start talking. I will ask later about why you are saying we are your parents. But we want to know what happened to Elizabeth.” Five others appeared. They part to show the carriage that the other king is hiding in.  
“The one who caused the pair so much trouble is in the carriage, Father.” The red one said as he bowed his head. Yuuri started to walk towards the carriage and didn’t notice that his dragons took on a solid form.

0505FIVE0505

“Damn traitorous elementals. Thankfully, I still have mine. Hard to believe that he made that many.” He raises his hand and a mini woman popped up in his hand. “Eve, you know what I want.”  
“I will have you come for her later on tonight. Just grab green eyes and hurry and get us out of here.” He says while he notices the water dragons taking on a solid form.  
“Hai, Heika.” She disappears.

0505END0505


	6. Chapter  Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfram is captured by the mad king and then when all the chaos is calmed down he finds out that Wolfram is pregnant.

Chapter Six

“I do not like it when someone hurts others.” His eyes darkened in anger, which in turn makes his dragons turn from blue to red. The dragon’s eyes start flaming. Wolfram’s jaw drops at the sight. I knew he could control elements to a limit but turning the dragon from water to fire is new. The six elements were staring in shock as well. No one notices the woman walking up behind Wolfram quietly.  
“Yuuri, be careful.” Wolfram calls out and Light turns to look at her and saw Eve grab Wolfram and he starts yelling for his father while him and the others try to reach them. Wolfram starts forming a fireball in her hand and it fades away as Eve touches the side of her neck. Wolfram feints.  
“Hahaue!” Aero says using his ability and calling up the wind to make him faster. Before he could reach them, Eve disappears into thin air. “Goddamn it, Chichue! Hahaue is gone. That bastard had his misplaced elemental steal her.” Yuuri turned around to look at Aero. His eyes narrowed even more when he saw the panicked look on his face.  
“You bastard.” Yuuri said turning around as his dragons turn pitch white. The elementals eyes widen. They all looked at each other. Then they see Eve pop up besides the other king with Wolfram in her arms. Eve’s eyes widen when she saw the dragons color. She looks like she is starting to panic.  
“Eve, get us out of here now!” The king said with fear on his face. Eve raised one of her arms and a red and black aura surrounds the completely black carriage. Before they fade completely they see a huge blue dragon approach from the castle. The creature eyeing them with a furious glint in his eyes. Then they were gone.  
“No!” Yuuri says as tears fall down his cheeks. He falls to his knees, his long hair hiding his face. Pochi lands and surrounds Yuuri with his body. She lays his head down in front of Yuuri. Yuuri leans against the animals muzzle as he cries.  
“Chichue…” The elementals surround Yuuri with their powers, comforting him and Pochi smiles from his eyes at the elementals.  
“Thank you, dear ones. I had a feeling this might happen.” Pochi said after a blue gem appeared on his forehead. “Can you please put my master on my back? I will carry him back to the castle.” Nova and light both picked up their father to fly up and properly place him on Pochi’s back.  
“Can we come with him?” Aqua asked in her flowing tone. The dragon turned to her.  
“Yes, but only a few of you can ride on my back.” He rumbled.  
“The girls will go to make sure he doesn’t fall off.” Dark said. He and the outer three floated. “We all can fly so let us be off.”

0606SIX0606

The medical staff just reached the entrance of the castle walls. A huge shadow flew overhead along with four smaller ones. Gwendal and Gunter looked above their heads.  
“Isn’t that Pochi?” Gisela asks as she steps down from the wagon.  
“Yes.” Conrad says as his horse stops right besides Gwendal’s.  
“That’s not the real question here. The real question is what are those things flying besides him?” Gwendal asked as his brow furrows. He tightens his hold on the reins and most of the soldiers rode off after Conrad, Gwendal, and Gunter.  
“Let’s move them to the infirmary, pronto!” Gisela yelled to the medics and the rest of the soldiers.

0606SIX0606

“Careful.” Pochi said while he watched the elementals carrying the Maou setting his exhausted body on the ground. He lifted his head when he heard the galloping horses run through the gates. Gwendal stopped his horse so suddenly that Conrad and Gunter’s both reared up in fright.  
“Heika!” Gunter yelled out. He got off his horse and was about to run to the unconscious man. Gwendal grabs him before he runs past him. Gunter’s eyes widen when a second later a wall of flames form from behind one of the creatures that are surrounding the Maou.  
“What have you done?” Gwendal asks dropping off his horse and drawing his sword. His brow furrows as he stares at the man dressed in red. The man smiles.  
“The question is not what we have done, but what has happened. For this is not of our doing, Your Excellency.” He says as he bows his head to Gwendal.  
“Then tell us what has happened.” Conrad asks calmly besides Gwendal.  
“Do not worry, dear uncle. We are not going to hurt our father. In fact we want our mother back.” Said the woman who liquidated from the firewall. “Light is healing his exhaustion right now.”  
“Yuuri and Wolfram are your parents? How can that be?” Gunter asked looking like he was going to have a meltdown in a split second.  
“Yuuri is the Maou, so therefore he is our father. And since Wolfram has his seed growing inside of her she is our mother.” Grava said as her body formed from soil in the courtyard. “Nova, would you please be kind and lower the firewall? They are not here to hurt us.”  
“What do you mean by getting Wolfram back?” Gwendal asked looking furious. “What has happened to my brother?” Then he put his hand to his temple and pressed a finger there. “I mean my sister.”  
“The country Demyvilli’s king found us in one of the previous Maou’s tomb. We needed him to find our father. Not knowing to us that he knew what we were, also him having an elemental of his own. He started chasing after more Mazoku women to see if he could create more. And by him doing that led him here.” Dark said as he popped up right in front of Gwendal.  
“All of us are children of the Maou’s power. And that’s another thing that makes us want to find our mother. She is going to give birth to another elemental along with the heir.” Light said as he helped his father sit up.  
“What?!” Yuuri yells looking into the yellow irises of the elemental. “I’m going to be a father?” His face turned so pale that his long black hair stood out.  
Aero disappeared then popped up besides his father. “You mean to tell me that they haven’t told you?” He leaned down and put a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder.  
“They knew?” Yuuri’s eyes went wide for a second. Then they narrowed as he stood his tall form up. Gunter started crying.  
“Oh, Heika. We didn’t mean to upset you!” He wailed and clung to Yuuri’s arm. Yuuri’s glare turned to Gunter and he grabbed the sobbing man by his shoulders.  
“Gunter, I just want to know why I wasn’t told.” He asked quietly. His tone let everyone know that he was angry. Gwendal frowned when Conrad stepped forward.  
“We just wanted you and Wolfram to get used to the gift that the elves bestowed upon you without the stress of knowing you are going to be parents.” Conrad said as he slowly started to walk towards Yuuri. Yuuri’s face gentled and his hands dropped from Gunter’s shoulders. You can see the tear run down his cheek before he hid his face.  
“We have to hurry and get her back. There is no telling what may happen to her.” His eyes narrowed once again. “Let’s do a little surveillance and find out what to do. Conrad gets Yozak to do his thing. Everyone let’s go to the conference room. Gunter when your daughter arrives with them, stay with her till you know how their condition is and then come and report to me.”  
“Hai, Heika.” Gunter bowed and watched the others walk away.

0606SIX0606

“Why do you want her, Heika?” Eve asked after he walked out of the bedroom they placed the unconscious girl in.  
“She might have the potential to create another elemental like you, Eve.” He turned to look out the corridor window. “All I will have to do is impregnate her then wait.” He said with a grin on his face.  
Great, she thought. She is a lost cause; since the woman is already pregnant, the elemental inside with the heir will only obey the Maou. And this madman will not know the power he seeks. She said with an emotionless expression on her face. What’s strange is that I thought he was powerful. But the strength of the Maou made him look like a newborn babe.  
“You are to go and get the other woman by midnight. And this time no mistakes. Do you got it?” He said angrily.  
“Hai, Heika. As you wish.” I will get her but know this, my dear fake king. Once the Maou reaches this castle, I will go with him and leave you to his mercy. She disappears with a black and red puff of smoke.

0606SIX0606

Yuuri is seated at his desk. All of the elementals have shrunk down in size. “Wow, it’s amazing that you can make yourselves so small when need be.” Yuuri said with a smile on his face.  
“Heika, don’t you think that we need to get to more important things right now?” Gwendal asks while giving the little figures an odd look with a blush barely touching his cheeks.  
“Hai, Gwendal.” His face turned serious. “Now, from what I gathered by your quick explanations is that the previous Maou’s have given birth to not only their heirs but to a single elemental at the same time, right?” He asks as he walked to the window to look out. Light makes his form disappear. Aqua was looking around trying to find him. Light appears right next to Yuuri.  
“Hai, that is right, Chichue. Aqua is the newest one. And we saw somewhat of the powers of this one. From the looks of it, this one is more powerful than any of us.” Light said thoughtfully.  
“I have never seen anyone that powerful. Even I’m not strong and I’m the first.” Grava said thoughtfully.  
“That is because Yuuri has Shinou’s power now.” Murata said walking through the door.  
“What?!” Nova said and stood quickly. He looked at Yuuri who has turned around and had a small smile on his lips.  
“Hai. It is true. When I defeated Shinou to kill Shoushu he gave me all the power he had left. Yes, he still is around since his spirit is no longer bound to the temple, but he no longer has power.” Yuuri said scratching his cheek.  
“Who ever said that I gave you all my power?” Shinou popped up on Murata’s shoulder with a grin on his face. “No, I did not give you all. Just enough to make you the stronger one. You are the one alive so you will need it. Some great news arrives.” Shinou said with a mischievous grin forming. The door opens. Gisela walked through with a pale face.  
“What is it, Gisela?” Yuuri asked as he stiffened at her expression.  
“Elizabeth is awake and would like for you to come to her. She said it is urgent. The Duke has not awakened yet. But she said for you to think of this on your way to her. That your child and Elizabeth’s are destined souls. They are one when together.”  
“Euh.” Gunter had a strange look on his face.  
“Basically, Gunter. What Elizabeth is saying is that they have matching souls.” Yuuri said and started walking out of the room to go visit Elizabeth.  
“Is it me or did he not seem surprised to hear that Elizabeth is pregnant?” Murata asked.  
“Well, I did give him some of my foresight, too.” Shinou said as everyone started following Yuuri down the massive hallway.

0606END0606


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri comes up with a plan after he receives word from Eve about what the mad King is planning.

Chapter Seven

Yuuri walked into the room and held up a hand for the others to fall back. “Excuse me, Lady Elizabeth. But I am here at your request. And yes, I did think about what you wanted me to. My brain has wondered exactly how you came across this notion.” Yuuri asked as he sat down in the chair besides the bed. Elizabeth laid there, her face pale and her voice weak.  
“Because I have had a dream about them, Heika. I told Enerund about it and he said it would be best for us to come and tell you about it.” She said sounding as weak as she looked. Yuuri smiled and touched her hand. He sensed that she was growing weaker with each word.  
“Okay, Elizabeth. I am not an evil king. So for now we will let you rest to gain your strength back. Rest well.” He smiled and he and the others left the room.

0707SEVEN0707

In one of the infirmary rooms, the Duke tossed and turned in the bed. His dreams full of darkness. His brows furrowed while he steadily is calling out a name. “Elizabeth…” Sweat formed on his brow. “Elizabeth, no…” He cried out and shot straight up in the bed. “No!!” He looked around the room with shock-filled eyes.  
“Elizabeth!” He got up weakly and staggered out of the room. He stared around the corridor and moved down the passage to the right. He didn’t know where he was going but his heart was leading the way. As he staggered down the passageway, he kept on bumping into the walls. He stopped at a doorway down the passageway from his. He looked at the door with a worried look on his face. His hand pushed the door open and his face showed shock when he saw the woman standing by the window.  
“You!” He staggered back. “Help, guards.” He heard them rushing from the other end of the passageway. “Intruder!” The woman then appeared right in front of him.  
“You really don’t know when to shut up, do you?” She then touched the side of his neck and the skin turned black. The breath started rushing out of his chest and he landed on the ground with a hard thud. She heard a small squeak.  
“Enerund, no…” Elizabeth cried out weakly.  
“Heh, do not worry. I just hastened his death. No one would have been able to heal his injuries anyway.” Eve said as the soldiers run closer to the entrance. Conrad ran inside with some of his men with him.  
“Who are you?” Conrad asks after his gaze moved from the fallen Duke to look at Eve with a frown on his face. “Why are you doing this? What does your master tend to do with my brother?” Conrad’s questions shot at Eve while his hand clenched around the hilt of his sword.  
“Yare, yare, aren’t we so full of questions tonight?” Eve asked with a small smile on her black lips. She flicked some of her black hair over here shoulders. “He is not my master. He is just my father. Unfortunately, I cannot disobey him because of this collar on my neck. He treats me as if I were his slave instead of his daughter.” Her heavily darkened eyes teared up. “But now I have to go.” She pops up quickly and moved Elizabeth’s blond hair away from her neck. She smiled sadly at Conrad. “For all that it is worth, I hate killing even though I’m the element of death. I just hope the Maou will notice that when he comes.” She touches Elizabeth’s neck and both of them disappear.

0707SEVEN0707

“Nani?” Yuuri said while he is still in bed when Conrad came in to tell him that Eve has kidnapped Elizabeth as well. “Go and wake up Gunter and Gwendal.”  
“But, Heika. Don’t you think that I should be gathering up the soldiers now?” Conrad asked.  
“Hai, I do. And it’s Yuuri, Conrad. I will go and wake them up.” Yuuri said as he got out of bed and started getting dressed. They went their separate ways when they stepped out of the bedroom. Yuuri’s back stood rigid with worry as he thought about what might happen to both Wolfram and Elizabeth. He stopped in front of Gwendal’s bedroom. He raised his hand to knock on the door. Then he heard what sounded like Gunter giggling with a girlish tone. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he was wondering if Gunter had been meddling with potions again. So he continued walking right to Gunter’s door, which was cracked open. His brow furrowed then he saw Gwendal’s kitten pop her head out and meowed at him. Mind you, it has been years since Gunter gave Karia to Gwendal but she still almost looked like a kitten minus her fat belly.  
“Gwendal and Gunter have been feeding you a lot, now haven’t they?” He bent down to pet her head. She purred and licked his hand. “I’m going to check on Gunter and tell him all that is going on.” The cat waddled off the way Yuuri came. He smiled and opened the door to what sounded like more giggles. Yuuri walked towards the bed pulling aside the curtains and his eyes widen at what he saw. Right in the middle of the huge mattress lied Gunter tied to the headboard, with Gwendal nibbling at Gunter’s almost feminine physique. Yuuri coughs into his hand trying to get the couple to notice he was in the room. You could hear Gunter squeak as he looks up at Yuuri.  
“H-heika…” Gunter said and Gwendal froze and turned his head around to look at Yuuri. His face tinted red and Yuuri’s lips quirked.  
“Y-yuuri-“ Gwendal started but Yuuri held up his hand to stop him from finishing.  
“You two can finish that later. We have an emergency. So if you could meet me in the conference room after you get dressed.” Yuuri said with a huge smile on his face.

0707SEVEN0707

Wolfram woke up with a hand touching her face. Her eyes fluttered then opened. She saw Elizabeth above her with a smile on her lips and a worried tone to her violet eyes.  
“Good morning, Wolfram. It seems that my dreams are correct. You really are a woman now, are you not?” She said as she leaned back to let Wolfram sit up. Wolfram covered her mouth and Elizabeth helped her to the basin that was set up on the table between the two beds. “There is another sign that is correct. I feel sick, too.” Wolfram looked at her with an odd look on her face trying to figure out what the other woman means. Elizabeth put a hand to her stomach and a small smile came to her lips. “We Mazoku women tend to get really sick in the beginning of our pregnancies. I guess it is Shinou’s way of finding out if we are worthy of bearing children to carry on our Mazoku blood.” Wolfram’s eyes widen in shock.  
“You’re pregnant, Elizabeth?” Wolfram asked as she wiped her mouth on the cloth besides the basin.  
“Yes, and so are you, future Queen.” Eve said as she walked out of the shadows.  
“What?!” Wolfram shouted and turned back to the basin to empty more of her stomach.  
“Don’t worry, you two.” Eve said as she rubbed Wolfram’s back. “I’m not here to hurt you. Although my master wants you to bear more elements for him. I just want to stop him. He has hurt too many people on this foolish quest for more power. Yes, both of you have not only a babe inside of you, but an elemental as well.” She put her hand over Wolfram’s stomach and a glow appears under her hand. Eve smiles and looks up into the emerald eyes looking at her. “Yes, they are both strong and well. I’m hoping the Maou takes my hint very well. I don’t want anything to go wrong. You two and another that I’m not sure of are the most treasured thing right now. You are carrying the world’s strength.” Eve walks over to the window. Her purple eyes have tears in them while her black lips were trembling. The two women on the bed looked worried. “I might be the element of death. But I hate seeing it. I hate pain and suffering. That is why I made sure the dear Duke did not suffer. He knew it too. That is why he smiled.” She turned back to them. “One of you will give birth to my counterpart.” She said with a smile appearing on her lips. “I hope that we elementals will be around to create a new race. One that is there for everyone. Not just the Maou.” Elizabeth smiled and lay down on her bed. Wolfram rolled onto her side.  
“I’m really going to be a mother?” She asked her voice full of wonder. Her eyes stare at the cream walls but they were out of focus, as if she wasn’t really staring at them. She sighed and her hand came up and gently covered her belly while her eyes soften and her lips part in a smile. Her eyes then widen and she looks at Eve who was staring at the girls. “What about Yuuri? Is he okay? Does he know about this?”  
“Yes, Wolfram, he does. He wasn’t even surprised when hearing that I am pregnant as well. In a way it’s like his subconscious knew all along.” Elizabeth mimicked Wolfram’s movements. The smile on her lips turned sorrowful as her eyes teared. “I am also glad that Enerund didn’t suffer. Because I don’t know if I could watch him the way he was.” She turned her eyes to Eve and twin tears rand down her cheeks. “I thank you for that, Eve. I also would like you to protect us. Even if that means you have to betray him.” Eve smiled at her and opened the window. She looked around at the grounds below. A flock of what looked like huge macaws was feeding on the giant fruit. One landed on the roof above her head. A feather floated down and she stretched her arm out then touched it. As she did, it glowed and duplicated to make a replica of the bird at once belonged. She touched the birds head to implant a message. The bird then shrieks out and flies off making the whole flock take flight with it.  
“That way no one can suspect it is a hidden message.” Eve said as she quietly shut the window.

0707SEVEN0707

“Okay, from what Conrad has told me. When Eve took Elizabeth, she asked for my help in defeating her father. So, I wonder how to come across that considering we do not know where they are.” Everyone heard a squawking sound outside the window. “What’s that?” He asked and Gwendal walked to the window. His eyes widen when he saw the large flock of great caw’s out front. He opened the window and two of the birds flew in. One landed on Gwendal’s arm, the other landed on Yuuri’s.  
“Eve created me to be a messenger for her. I speak only to the Maou until the message is delivered.” The bird said with a beautiful voice.  
“Okay, beautiful one. What is this message that she wants me to hear?” Yuuri asked with an emotionless face.  
“I am Eve. The daughter of the Demon King of the lost lands. I bequeath the Maou of the first race to help free me of my bondage by ways of killing the one that imprisons me. I have been protecting your fiancée and friend by distracting father with two doppelgangers. They are really hidden in my sanctuary in the holy Air Temple of Auria’s temple. They were both briefed of what is going on. And they wish you would help us as well so that we do not have a demented king on our hands. So, please come break the soul chain around my neck and please come at once.” As soon as the imitation great caw finished it returned to its former form of a feather. Yuuri turned to the others and quirked an eye at the bird perched on Gwendal’s arm.  
“Well, I guess we have a personal guide.” He said as he brought a purple apple to feed the bird. After it ate, it grabbed some of Yuuri’s hair and tugged gently. Yuuri smiled and stroked the bird’s feathers. “Okay, let’s go now before it’s too late.”

0707END0707


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and his army are on the way to get Wolfram and Elizabeth back.

Chapter Eight

“Eye, come out.” Theonius frowns as he paces in front of the throne room. Eve pops up before him and kneels.  
“Hai, Heika?” She asked making sure that she didn’t show emotions.  
“We will begin in two weeks time on impregnating the beauties. So make sure that you do the ceremonies.” He exclaimed as he raised his silver head up. “It is time for me to show that I am the most powerful Demon King. Not that impudent brat Shibuya Yuuri.” He grumbles as he pouts.  
“Hai, Heika.” She says trying even harder now that she was angry.  
“You may leave so that they can have the treatment started.”  
“Hai.” Thankfully, he dismissed her because she lost control of her emotions and they began showing on her face. She disappeared to go to the doppelgangers.

0808EIGHT0808

“Okay, everyone. Are you all ready?” Yuuri asked as he walked amongst all that is joining him on the quest. Gwendal sat on his horse watching the Maou’s every movement. Gunter sat on his fiddling with his uniform trying not to look at Yuuri while his face blushed from the previous encounter. Yozak lurked in the shadows keeping his eye on the group but often you see his eyes stay on Conrad for long periods. Conrad who is still fixing the girth of his saddle.  
“Okay, we are ready.” Cheri said as her and Gisela both lead their horses to the group. “Heika, where is Ao? Don’t tell me he is sick now, is he?”  
“No, he will be staying. I will be flying on Pochi’s back.” He turns to Anissina with a stern look on his face. “I will leave the castle in your hands, Lady Anissina. Please note that I will not approve of your crazy inventions strewn throughout the castle. So if you want to fiddle with them do so in your laboratory. Got it?”  
“Hai, Heika.” She answered with a frown on her face. Yuuri grabbed a hold of the leather strap hanging down from the saddle on top of the dragon.  
“Okay, let’s leave.” Pochi fanned out his wings and took off.

0808EIGHT0808

“When do you think they will arrive to rescue us, Wolfram?” Elizabeth asked as she stood by the window staring out at the lush green forest that never stayed quiet either night or day. She placed her hand on her belly and smiled a sad smile as she looked outside the window.  
“I have no idea, Elizabeth.” Wolfram answered while she sat at the vanity brushing her long blond hair. “I don’t know if I can get used to this long hair.” She caught the brush in her hair when it snagged. She winced. Elizabeth laughed and walked slowly behind her and removed the brush.  
“It takes patience when you want to look your best.” She said as she started to slowly run a brush through Wolfram’s hair. “When all of this is through, why don’t you try getting Yuuri to help so you both can spend quality time together? That is what I and Enerund did and we enjoyed it.” When she stopped, speaking Wolfram looked up into her eyes and saw tears running down her soft cheeks.  
“By the way, Elizabeth. When did you meet Enerund? I know I remember him from when we were growing up. His mother kept on bringing him over to play while Hahaue was Maou so that she could befriend her. When that didn’t work she stopped coming by with him.” Wolfram stopped when she saw Elizabeth smile.  
“The reason why is because of his father. You see, Enerund’s father was the previous Duke and he was a gentleman that lived close to my parent’s estate. His father and mother were not on good terms considering that she was using Enerund as a tool to get closer to the Maou, your mother. He found out, then declared her unfit, and punished her. Enerund and I started playing together when we, you and I, were separated. He did talk about you and him playing with Conrad. He left to go and find his mother and for years I was alone with just servants and Uncle Raven to talk to.” She shrugged her shoulders while she brushed Wolfram’s hair. “Uncle Raven told me I would be fine someday when I find a man to love. And since I remembered you proposing to me when we were young, you were all I thought about, or so I thought. My dreams were filled with someone else but my brain I guess decided to put your face there, so I thought it was you that I loved.” The corner of her mouth quirked. “You know something?” Wolfram raised her eyebrows. “It all seems kind of weird now. I see it plain as day now. And although I won’t see his face, again I am glad that I learned before he died. But in a way, I wish that I didn’t, because then he would still be alive.” Wolfram stood up quickly and turned around to smack Elizabeth’s right cheek.  
“Don’t ever regret being in love.” She said with an emotion-filled voice. She opened her emerald eyes that were filled with tears to pin Elizabeth with them. “I just recently found out that Yuuri may have loved me since we first met, but not realizing it because of what people taught him in that twisted world.” Wolfram’s eyes closed followed by a waterfall of tears. “I feel fortunate that Yuuri realized before the whole thing turned taboo. And now we’ll have a family.” She said as she put a hand on her belly.  
“Yes, family is a wonderful thing to have.” Eve’s voice echoed. They turned and saw nothing. “Don’t worry precious ones. I’m down here.” They see a black cat walking towards them. “I had to create another transfiguration since the fool decided to have me do the tests and ceremonies on you.” They heard the sarcasm in her voice. “So, I’m with your doppelgangers. I just came to let you know that everyone is on the move.” Both of the women stared at the cat with wide eyes. “The Maou and his regiments are on their way here. Now let’s hope the king is a really big fool to not notice the Maou is using powerful magic on his way here.”  
“What?” Wolfram stood up. “But won’t that drain him?”  
“No, Wolfram. He is actually a lot more powerful than you think. He also has the elementals power with him. And with them by his side, he is powerful. Let’s just hope that this all works. In the meantime girls, why don’t you rest until morning? I have a feeling if you don’t something will go wrong.” The apparition disappeared.  
“That does sound good.” Wolfram said with a yawn. Elizabeth smiled and laid down one her bed.  
“Good night, Wolfram.” She said as she stared out the window.  
“Good night, Elizabeth.” Wolfram plopped down on the bed and fell right to sleep.

0808EIGHT0808

“Okay, this is where we rest.” Yuuri said as they stopped in the clearing. Pochi lay down to watch the Maou set about getting food for everyone. Nova popped up beside him.  
“It would be quicker if everyone was flying there.” Nova said as Yuuri walked past him. Grava popped up too. She smacked him aside the head.  
“You moron. There are too many people and we can only carry one at a time. Even Pochi can only carry three. Sheesh, I swear you have no sense at all.” She said as she crossed her arms angrily.  
“Now, now, there is no need for violence and name calling.” Aqua calmly appeared in between the two just as Nova was about to push her.  
“You two stop it now.” Yuuri said sternly as he just finished handing out some dried meat, cheese, and bread to everyone. He walks over to the three. The other elementals appear behind him. “Now, go and eat and stop all this pointless bickering.” You could hear some laughter and blushes popped up on Grava and Nova’s cheeks. They took the food from Yuuri and sat on separate sides of Pochi. Yuuri grinned then shook his head. Light laughed and floated up to sit on top of Pochi’s back. “Okay. As soon as we are done eating, we will depart. No more arguments.” He walked with his food and sat down by the river to eat. As he relaxed, two water dragons appeared and weaved around Yuuri as he ate.

0808EIGHT0808

Wolfram’s dreams were neither quite peaceful nor nightmarish. She turned her head from side to side. She was thrown into a different land. She sat there looking around at the grass, flowers, and trees that flourished all over. She felt something on her shoulder. She turned her head and stared at the fairy on her shoulder.  
“I thought that fairy’s do not exist.” She said in a whisper.  
“Well young one, that is because we aren’t in your dimension.” Said the fairy who smiled kindly to her.  
“And why am I here?” She asked with her brows furrowed.  
“I am here but not you, my lady. I am just giving you some strength for the babe within your womb.” The fairy touched her cheek. “Your child would be a great one.” The fairy flew off and grabbed a bloom filled with the precious life elixir. “Your love for Yuuri is very powerful as is his for you. Drink this and it will give you the power to carry this child.” Wolfram opened her lips and the fairy poured it down here throat.  
“I want the strength so that I can be with my hearts desires.” She said whispering. Then Wolfram’s sleeping form rested as it glowed. Eve saw this and smiled.  
“She has the fairies blessing. She will live.” She turned and looks at the woman in the other bed. The woman is moaning in her sleep. Eve frowns. “Unfortunately, this one was too late to get the blessing.” Eve disappears with one single tear rolling down her cheek.

0808END0808


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Yuuri and all wait for the signal the mad King decides to go have fun with a "busty" maid.

Chapter Nine

Eve stared out of the window at the morning sun. I love the mornings. There is something beautiful about waking up to the sight of something so beautiful. A little blue bird caught her attention. She held up her hand and it landed on her finger.  
“Why good morning, little one.” She said to him. He cocked his head and looked at her. She smiled. The little bird started looking like he was preening his feathers. “It is a beautiful morning, is it not?” He took what looked like a little scroll out of his feathers and held it up to her. “Oh, is that for me?” She took it from the bird. Before she could really hold the paper in the palm of her hand the bird transformed into Aqua. She crossed her arms.  
“You know, I don’t really appreciate being thought of as a guy.” She said perturbed while still standing in the palm of Eve’s hand. Eve grinned and sat her on the windowsill.  
“Gomen, Aqua. I was just enjoying the beautiful sunrise.” They both turned back to look at the rising sun. When it was above the horizon, Eve turned to Aqua. “So why the unexpected arrival?”  
“Well, I am the only one who can turn into an innocent bird.” She said in a soft sarcastic tone. “So, I came to be a tracking device. That paper will tell you the rest.” She said as she sat on the window looking out. Eve opened the paper and started reading.

Dear Eve,

As you can probably tell, we are very close to you at this moment. I have brought enough manpower to help you be freed. As you probably know this by now, we are using Aqua’s link with my other children. They can tell where she is at anytime. Do not be afraid of her. She is a very sweet girl and loyal as well. When you think the time is right just tell Aqua and she will use her link with the others to let us know it is time. I hope the two girls will be patient to be rescued until we get there. Remember one thing though. Aqua is a water element so she can cut any type of matter. I will take my leave now. Good luck and stay safe.

Shibuya Yuuri the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku

“Hmm. I guess we just have to wait then.” She said as she lights the paper with a black fire. When it disappears Aqua flies up and lands on her shoulder. She puts her hand on the necklace.  
“Now let’s get rid of your curse.” Aqua grins as she summons some water to create what looked like whips. She swung it to make them wrap around the necklace. She then froze it. “Here we go.” She kicked it and the stone shattered. “Okay, now to make one that imitates it.” She had water flowing from her hand to mold it to look like the necklace. “There we go.” She said when she finished freezing the water. Eve took it and put it around her neck.  
“This will fool him, right?” She asked as she looked in the mirror.  
“Hai, plus it gives me a place to hide and stay in contact with you.” Aqua said as she melded with the necklace. “Just act normal. I will be here if you need me.”

0909NINE0909

Yuuri sat kneeling, looking at the heavily guarded fortress. He felt Conrad’s hand on his shoulder. He turned to look into the gentle brown eyes.  
“The other elementals are spread around hidden by their elements. All we need now is for Eve to let us know when the time is right.” Conrad said as Gwendal and Murata creeped over to their sides. “Where is Hahaue?”  
“She is farther back. She said she didn’t want to be a burden and let us be caught before it is time.” Gwendal said as he turned and caught a little sight of their mother’s glorious blond hair.  
“Okay, that’s good.” Yuuri said sounding impatient. “Make sure Gunter and Gisela stays close to her. I do not want anything happening to her. She is my future mother-in-law after all.” He said with a quirk to his lips.  
“Hai, Heika.” Gwendal said with a quirk to his own lips. He looked at Conrad. “Where is Yozak, by the way?”  
“Doing his work.” Conrad said as he grinned.  
“Okay, I guess time will come about when we get a message.” Yuuri said as they hunker down to wait.  
“Try not to be impatient, Chichue.” Grava said as she popped her head out from the soil. She grinned and winked then disappeared under the soil again. Yuuri grinned.

0909NINE0909

Eve looked out of the window for the thousandth time in half an hour. When the king stepped into the room and watched Eve as she was doing part of the ceremony on the doppelgangers.  
“How are the proceedings?” He asked as he walked around the room that was designed for this specific reason. The two beds sat in the middle of the room only two feet apart.  
Along the wall, you could see demonic markings. The windows are always opened considering the ceremony calls for it. If you inhale a high amount of Maryoku to this extent, it will poison your blood demon and human alike. You could hear footsteps from the corridor where the servants and soldiers rushed around; doing what was bid of them. For fear of consequences that their king will bestow.  
“They are going like planned, Heika. This part should finish by tomorrow at noon, and then I will start on the third proceedings.” She looked at him from the corner of her eyes. Keep him blabbing. This is the best time for me to send the message to the others. She felt the warmth coming from the necklace and a corner of her mouth tipped. That is what you want, huh? The necklace warmed. While the king stood behind her Eve closed her eyes and sent a telepathic message to one of the other elementals. The necklace shook gently as Aqua lends her a hand. The king quirked his eyebrow at the sight of that.  
“What’s wrong, Eve?” He walked to her side to look her in the eye. “Is this getting too much for you? I have never seen you strain this much while doing the ceremony.”  
“I just haven’t been able to sleep to restore my power, Heika.” She said as she showed some wariness on her face. He narrowed his eyes.  
“Well, now you know to sleep when you finish for the night, you idiotic elemental.” Eve had a shocked look in her eyes and Aqua sent an invisible message with her power to calm her until the king stepped behind her to sit down. Eve’s face exploded with her emotions afterward.

0909NINE0909

Yuuri felt a fresh breeze against his face and felt Aero land on his shoulder. His eyes turned to the side slightly so that he could see his son.  
“Chichue, Eve, and Aqua are both sending signals saying that now is the time.” With that, said Aero disappeared into the wind.  
“Okay, everyone. I have a gift for you.” He assured the others towards him and pulled out a plush pouch from the side. The bag is purple but it looks as if it is filled to the brim. “These are for the Maryoku users. And this…” He held up a smaller red sack. “These are for the non-Maryoku users. Everyone get one. Oh and be careful with the demon stones. They are very powerful.” Everyone took their turn to take a stone from one of the sacks. Yuuri took two demon stones and one houseki. “Okay, let’s go.” They all ran into the castle.

0909NINE0909

“Here is your drink, Heika.” Said the busty maid that was serving the king.  
“You must be the new girl.” The king looked at her with pleasure in his eyes. “I’ll make sure to see how well you can do your job here in a few.” He said as he took a sip out of the wine glass in his hand. He looked up and down the maid’s body. “I love tall busty women. Unlike that scrawny bitch of an elemental, you could really make a man happy.” “He grins and grabs her around her waist. He pulls her into his lap and grabs a handful of her breast. He squeezes and the maid cries out. “Oh, yes. I like that a lot. You should go and get ready for me. I’m in need of fun tonight.” She got off his lap and he smacks her on her rump. The maid rushes to the door as she turns back to watch Eve doing the ceremony. The maid catches Eve’s angry eye and winks. A corner of Eve’s lips raised into a smile.  
“Heika, it is almost time for us to finish up for tonight.” Eve said as she stops the ceremonies proceedings.  
“Oh, alright. But this time, you little bitch, get some damn rest. I hope the new elemental is more efficient than you are. Now for me to go pluck a delectable flower.” He said as he walks from the room rubbing his wrinkled hands together. As the door closes, you could see a dark blast slam into it scarring the wood on the door.  
“What an arrogant bastard you are, father dear.” She said with an angry look on her face. It changed into a smile when she thought about what awaits him in the royal chambers.

0909END0909


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king finds out exactly what his "busty" maid is and gets a rude sobering by being embarrassed in front of Yuuri.

Chapter Ten

Theonius strolled to his chambers with a wide grin spread on his wrinkled face. As he passes by the soldiers to walk through the doors, they both turn to grin at each other. The king walked to the center of his well-lit room, staring at the beautiful picture of the woman draped erotically across his bed. She was wearing a sexy dress where the straps were falling off her shoulders. The woman’s hair was no longer up but flowing gently on her well muscular shoulders. The woman winked at him then blew him a kiss.  
“Well, hello there, beautiful. Now what shall we do tonight?” He asked as he casually walked toward the bed, his pants showed his erection. The woman smiled slightly at the sight of the erection and gracefully got off the bed to walk over to him.  
“Well, I wouldn’t mind a little show to see all that you are offering, Heika.” She said as she ran her hand down his stomach, which he caught into his own.  
“Any more of that, my dear, and I will explode automatically. But I can give you a show.” He backs away from her and starts to slowly strip off the light cloth that draped his shoulders. The woman’s smile widened as he put his hands to the ties on his pants. As soon as they dropped to the floor and kicked away, he was bare-naked. His whole body stiffened when he heard the room fill with laughter. A clapping sounded and he spun around to see the Maou walking ever slowly towards him clapping his hands.  
“In all of my life I have never caught someone that was more pathetic than you.” “He turned to the woman and his smile widened. “At least now I know what you were doing. But did he have to be naked?” He shook his head. “I’ll never be able to explain this to Wolfram now, Yozak.”  
“Gomen, Heika. I’ll talk to the brat later. Take all blame.” Yozak said as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“You’re a man?” The nude king exclaimed while covering up his genitals with both hands. Yozak laughed hard and took the dress off along with the fake breasts. He had what almost looked like spandex on.  
“But of course I’m a man.” Yozak said in his usual mischievous way. “Who else would be able to play the role seductress, ne?” He closed his eyes then opened them dramatically. “Lady Cheri?” Said woman then stepped forward and smiled at Yozak.  
“Oi, Yozak.” She said mischievously then walked over to rub her breasts on his arm. “Now, now. You know I would pick you over that wrinkled old man, any day. Besides, I still haven’t found a man from my free love journey.” The naked king fumed then opened his palm to bring out a fireball.

1010TEN1010

The little miniature woman paced back and forth on the balcony while her fiancé is sitting on the banister.  
“Dear, calm down. I’m sure everything will be alright.” Yosuke said. He walked around on the banister and looked into the courtyard. His eyes brighten. “Oi, Wyriel, look out front.” He said with his voice full of excitement. The way he said it brought Anissina gaze. She slowly walked towards them and saw the magnificent creature standing there in all its white glory. There stood a unicorn walking around the courtyard. A bunch of soldiers was trying to round up the creature. With a nod of his head, the horn on its head started shining brightly. The soldier started floating.  
“Yay, a horned horse.” Wyriel said with excitement showing on her face.  
“Actually, that is called a unicorn. They are very strong and they choose their master.” She walked to the edge and stared down. “Something tells me that not one of us is his chosen master.” She said then walked inside to go to her lab.

1010TEN1010

“Watch out!” Yuuri yelled a little too late. He watched Cheri be hit by the fire blast that the nude king fired at her. Cheri was holding her burnt arm with a furious look on her face. She held up her hand, which held the demon stone around its wrist.  
“You shouldn’t have done that, you wrinkled bag of bones.” Her whole body lit on fire as her palm brightened and a ball of fire formed so big that it rivaled the kings. She hurled it at him while everyone watched in amazement. The king dodged it with surprising amount of speed. Gwendal balled up his fist to punch the earth, which rippled and made the king fall down onto his knees. Cheri clenched her fist and formed a fire whip. She swung it and the fires ate at the kings back. He cried out and looked to the side of the room, looking for a route to escape. His eyes widen when he saw Eve. She stood in the door watching with an emotionless expression on her face. He reached his hand out towards her.  
“Eve, my dearest daughter, help me.” He begged with a pathetic look on his face.  
“Hah!” Her face revealed her disgust for the begging man. “That’s the first time you ever called me that. You always hurt people. You torture and kill those who just happen to be in your way. I’m tired of being used as a weapon and a tool. I am a living being as well.” She slowly moved out of the doorway to show the doppelgangers. Right before his eyes, the skin melted off showing him the doppelgangers’ white deformed bodies. The king’s face had a green pallor to it.  
“What the hell…” His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull. “What did you do with the real girls, you little bitch?” He yelled while standing up. She smiled brightly.  
“Like I would tell you. You just wanted to use them to get elementals and then kill them.” Eve said as she glared at him.  
“Fine then.” He raised his hand. “I’ll just kill you so you don’t get used by them.” He closed his fist and the necklace exploded.

1010TEN1010

“No!!” Elizabeth cried out as she woke up from her nightmare. She started crying and felt someone’s arms around her. “Did you have a dream as well?” Wolfram asked, touching Elizabeth’s shoulder lightly.  
“Yeah, I did. It showed the future of my child. She was beautiful. But…” She paused and took a deep breath. “Right when I woke up it showed her putting flowers on a grave. Then I saw whose grave it is.” Tears flowed down her cheeks. It was my grave, Onii-san.” Wolfram’s face turned shocked to look at her.  
“Mine was totally different.” Wolfram said quietly. “It showed me in a huge and beautiful forest with wondrous types of flowers. Then a fairy lands on my shoulder saying that I have their blessing for this child.” She put her hand over her stomach and felt a brilliant power there. “Then the fairy had me drink from one of the white flowers surrounding me.” Wolfram smiled as she remembered everything she felt in the dream. “When I drank it, I felt as if I could fly and concur evil.”  
“I wonder what our dreams mean.” Elizabeth wondered aloud. They heard the weird rustling in the corner and turned to see a portal.  
“You think that is for us?” Elizabeth asked with fear on her face.  
“Hai, I do.” Wolfram said, determined as she pulls Elizabeth behind her into the portal.

1010TEN1010

Eve stood stone still while the room filled up with ice particles. Her mouth quirked when the king’s face turned from anger to shock. “What is this? That was supposed to blow your head off, not create an ice show!” She laughed. The ice formed into a woman’s form. When it solidified, Theonius saw that it was Aqua. “You!”  
“Hai, it is me that ruined your safeguard on Eve.” She put her hands on her hips and gave him a glare. “You should be ashamed. No one deserves to be treated like an animal.” A portal pops up next to the two elementals. The two women in question came out of it.  
“Wolfram!” Yuuri yelled his face filled with joy. Wolfram turned to see Yuuri and tears came to her eyes.  
“No!! You cannot have her.” Theonius said and raised his hand and formed a giant ball of fire. He threw it at Wolfram who had started running at Yuuri. Wolfram turned her head and saw the fireball. Her eyes widen.

1010END1010


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil king is put in a prison on Earth and Yuuri's parents find out about Wolfram's pregnancy.

Chapter Eleven

As the fireball got close, Wolfram’s eyes widen. A ball of light zipped in through the window and erected a shield around Wolfram. The fireball smashed into it and went out in a puff of smoke. The king’s eyes grew wide as saucers and his jaw drops.  
“What in the hell..?” He exclaims as the light dims. When it fades, in its place stood the unicorn that was previously thwarting the guards at Blood Pledge Castle. The unicorn turned his horn towards the king and a bolt of electricity hit the king.  
“Ahh!” HE screamed out and fell over, passed out.  
“He should not live.” Said Elizabeth. “There is no telling what he would do.”  
“No!” Yuuri said loudly. “You know I do not like unnecessary killing.” His eyes narrow as he puts his arm around Wolfram’s waist. “I have a much better idea of where he will go.”

1111ELEVEN1111

“Are you sure, Shori?” Yuuri asks his brother.  
“Yes, Yuuri. And how many times have I told you to call me onii-chan?” Yuuri ignores him and turns to the others.  
“Okay, minna-sai. Let’s all go back to my mother’s and rest for the night.” They all walk out while Shori yells at Yuuri.  
“Yuu-chan!” His big brother complex stiffly in position. “Are you even listening, Yuuri?”

1111ELEVEN1111

“I demand for you to let me go! Take these bonds off of me, you pathetic human!”  
“Yeah, yeah. I hope you do realize that only I can understand you, your wrinkled highness. The others just think you are a demented bag of bones.” The man said laughing heartily. “I can talk the same as you can since I used to live in Shin Makoku.” He grins and wheels the disgraced king around the asylum specifically made for Mazoku gone bad. “By the way, I wouldn’t try escaping. This place has tall brick walls made of Houseki stones. So once you approach them they send a charge through your body.” He slows down in front of a door. “Here is your royal suite, your highness.”  
“Don’t use that tone with me, human.”  
“I’m not human, old man. In fact, I’m full Mazoku. But not that it matters here. You see, you cannot use Maryoku here on Earth. Only Earth’s Maou and Shin Makoku’s Maou can.” He opens the door and helps the old man to sit on the bed. “Owell, I guess you will just have to live with your solitude. Considering you will be here for the rest of your life.” He exited the room and shut the door. Theonius winced at the loud sound of the lock clicking into place.

1111ELEVEN1111

“Yuu-chan!!” Yuuri’s mother grabbed him into a tight embrace while Yuuri just stood there smiling. “You look so cute in that form. So dashing as well.” She said with stars in her eyes. She then turned to Wolfram. “Oh, my! Wolfram looks even more beautiful as a woman.” She embraced Wolfram.  
“And, Hahaue, please don’t squeeze Wolfram so tightly…” Yuuri stopped when he saw that it was too late, and hurried to grab Wolfram’s hand as the blond held her hand to her mouth. Yuuri rushed Wolfram to the bathroom to hold her hair out of the way, as she threw what little she had left in her stomach up.  
“Oh, my. Did I do something wrong?” Miko asked while she holds her hands over her mouth.  
“No, Jennifer-san. Wolfram is just having the normal bout of morning sickness.” Gisela said while she was looking through her medicine pouch. She didn’t notice the angry glares and the shocked looks on everyone’s faces.  
“Eeeh!” Came from the delighted squeal from Miko. Gisela’s eyes popped up at the sound of it. “Does that mean that we’re going to be grandmothers?” She asked Cheri as she zoomed over to the other woman’s side.  
“Hai.” Cheri says while she smiles. “Our youngest sons will be the first to give us precious grandchildren.” They held hands as tears came to their eyes. Gisela smiled and walked to them.  
“Excuse me, Miko-san. But by any chance do you think you could boil some water so I can get some medicinal tea made for Wolfram? She needs to drink it so that she doesn’t get sick.” Miko lead her to the kitchen. Shori glared at Conrad.  
“I thought I could trust you enough to make sure that Yuuri stays under control? How could you let him get Wolfram pregnant?” Gwendal’s forehead wrinkled even more than usual when Conrad’s eyes widen.  
“So what did you expect me to do? Keep an eye on them day and night?” Conrad asked while his smile crept back. “You do realize that that would be near to impossible, right?” Conrad asked while sticking his hands into his pockets. “Besides, those two love each other. Who am I to impede on something so wonderful?” Gwendal smiled at that.  
“Shori, your brother is now a grown man.” Gwendal turned to completely face the younger man. A smirk lifting his lips. “Even I am impressed at how much he has grown in such a short time. Yes, he might still be a boy in some ways, but always in a good way.” With that, he walked outside. Murata’s eyebrow quirked as he watched from the corner of the couch.  
“My, my, and you guys always tell me that I am quixotic.” He laughs. “Tell Shibuya that I went home for the night.” And he walked out of the house. Gisela exited the kitchen with the sweet scented brew in her hands.  
“Heika, Kakaa, can you relax right here?” She pointed to the couch. He did as was directed. “Wolfram, can you drink every bit of this? Don’t worry. It will not make you sick. It also does other things.” Gisela added after seeing Wolfram drink down the last drop. Wolfram’s brows furrow as she hears that.  
“Mmm. Tastes like strawberries. My favorite. Gisela, what did you mean by the other things?” Wolfram asked confused.  
“That you will find out in an hour.” Gisela said as she stood. She smiled. “And now I and Lady Cheri have a taxi waiting to take us to a hotel.” She and Cheri walked outside talking and laughing the whole time. Wolfram and Yuuri looked at each other with confused looks. Wolfram shrugs her shoulders and lies down with her head on Yuuri’s lap. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

1111ELEVEN1111

In the taxi, Cheri and Gisela are seated waiting for Shouma and Conrad to enter.  
“What exactly did you mean by other things?” Cheri asked with a wry smile on her face.  
“You of all people should know since you have had three pregnancies.” Gisela answered with a huge smile.  
“Oh, my.” Cheri exclaimed and watched Shouma and Conrad get in. They looked worried when they heard Cheri’s exclamation.  
Conrad and Shouma look at each other while they see Miko run to the other taxi.  
“Are Gunter and Gwendal going to the hotel with us?” Shouma asked Conrad.  
“No, they are staying as body guards for Heika.”  
“So, only my son’s, your brothers, and Gunter will be staying?”  
“Yeah, and for once I am really glad that Hahaue came along so that I can protect her.”

1111END1111


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Wolfram get kinky in his parents garden while his parents are away.

Chapter Twelve

“Heika, we are taking our leave for the night.” Gunter said as Gwendal pulled him up the stairs. Wolfram’s eyes widen as she watched.  
“Okay.” Yuuri said as they disappear upstairs. Wolfram spun her head to look at Yuuri questioningly. “Long story, but I can shorten it. I walked in on both of them in Gunter’s room. They were in the middle of the bed and I guess you can tell what they were doing.”  
“What?!” Wolfram exclaimed then her eyes grow hazy.  
“Wolfram?” Yuuri asked and put his hand to her face to get her to turn her eyes to him. Her eyes are filled with desire.  
“Yuuri, can you come with me?” She asks as she stands and tugs on his arm. Yuuri stands up and allows Wolfram to pull him to the secluded backyard. He saw a little blanket spread out in the middle of Miko’s adored flower garden. When Yuuri saw the blanket, he stepped in front of it and turned towards Wolfram.  
“You had this planned?” He asks. Wolfram wraps her arms around his shoulder and wound her fingers through his shoulder length hair. Her lips are a hairs width away from his.  
“No, this wasn’t planned. I didn’t even know there was a blanket.” She unwound her hands and fingers. Putting her hands on his chest and pushing him down onto the blanket. She looked down at him with a smirk on her luscious lips. “Besides, I don’t see why we shouldn’t put it to good use.”  
“I see your point.” Yuuri said as he props himself up and looks at Wolfram. “But don’t you think one of the others will come…” He stopped when he saw Wolfram slip one of the straps from the sundress that Miko bought for her off her shoulder. She ran a hand across her breast watching Yuuri’s eyes fill with desire as she pulls the other strap off.  
“Don’t you want me?” Wolfram asks Yuuri. Running her tongue out to dampen her lips.  
“Oh, yeah.” Yuuri choked out. He kept his eyes glued to her hands watching as Wolfram slowly tugged down the dress-revealing inch after succulent inch. Finally, she reveals her breasts to Yuuri who gulps as her dress falls around her ankles. Wolfram stood only in lacy underwear that had Yuuri’s eyes widen even more. At the look on Yuuri’s face, Wolfram slowly walked to him. When her feet were between his legs, she knelt down and ran her hands up his leg. She held his eyes to hers while her hands moved closer to the bulge in his jeans.  
“My, my, I guess we are enjoying this.” She said as she rubbed his denim-covered groin. Her smile widened when she heard the gasp coming from Yuuri. She grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulled it up, and kissed his stomach above the edge to his pants. Yuuri’s stomach muscles clench as he feels her lips sliding ever so slowly up his stomach. Yuuri lifts his arms as Wolfram takes his shirt off.  
“Wolfram…” Yuuri groaned as Wolfram’s leg rose up to rub against his hard shaft. “I don’t think I can handle anymore.”  
“Aww.” Wolfram frowned and buttoned his jeans. “I just started having fun.” She pouts and starts nibbling his length up and down. Yuuri couldn’t resist anymore and grabbed Wolfram by the waist. She giggles and he runs his hands down to grab a hold of Wolfram’s lacy underwear. He tightens his hold until there was nothing but the sound of ripped cloth. Wolfram gasped as he grabbed her hips and entered her roughly. She cried out his name, which brought his attention to her lips. Yuuri started devouring them.  
Wolfram moans against Yuuri’s onslaught. Yuuri’s hands travelled up her sides to cup her breasts. Wolfram’s breath caught in her throat. He broke his lips from hers to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Wolfram threw her head back enjoying the wonderful feelings running through her. Yuuri’s hands wound back down to her hips. He grabs her waist to start a good rhythm as sweat gathered on their bodies. As Yuuri moved them faster and harder, Wolfram weaved her fingers through his hair holding his lips to her breast as their pleasure heightened more and more until it explodes causing them to cry out, welcoming the fire and sparks as they enfold Yuuri in them.

1212TWELVE1212

Shori glared at his laptop monitor still fuming over the fact that his little brother isn’t so innocent anymore. The screen flashed red and a girl said ‘game over. Shori shook his head then noticed the flashing light outside. He walked to the window and looked out. He saw his little brother nude with Wolfram the same on top of him. That didn’t worry him so much as the fact that Yuuri looked as if he was being attacked by fire and electricity at the same time.  
“Yuuri!” He shouted out and started rushing down to his little brother.

1212TWELVE1212

Gunter sighed and snuggled his head on Gwendal’s chest. Gwendal ran his fingers through his lover’s hair lovingly. Gunter smiled then looked toward the window and saw the flashing lights. He gets up and rushes to the window not caring that he was still nude.  
“Gwendal, get dressed.” Gunter yelled as they dive for their clothes and swords. They both rush out after Shori.

1212TWELVE1212

Yuuri’s face changed back to his boyish allure. Everyone stopped when they saw the transformation-taking place. Gunter’s eyes sparkled as he watched.  
“Oh, Heika, you’re so magnificent when you change back.” Gunter said as he watched as Yuuri stood up. Yuuri blushed and grabbed for his wayward clothes stumbling in the process. Gwendal’s lips twitched. Yup, he is back to original. Wolfram covered herself from the others gaze.  
“Do you mind to at least let me fix myself so you cannot see me unclothed?” She glared over her shoulder at the others. Shori’s jaw dropped as he noticed how beautiful Wolfram is. Yuuri glared at his brother and stumbled to shield Wolfram from his eyes.  
“Do you mind looking elsewhere? Also, you can pick your jaw up from the ground.” He whipped the blanket up and put it around her shoulders. “The only one allowed to ogle my fiancée is me.” He heard a squeak from Wolfram. They all looked at her. Her eyes were glazed and a bright light came from her stomach while her arms go slack. The blanket fell from around her and the glow got even brighter. One of her hands formed fire while the other formed a mini water dragon.  
“What?” Shori gasped out. Gwendal stiffened up while he saw his little sister in such a vulnerable state.  
“Don’t worry.” Gwendal said and hugged Gunter. “This is normal for a Mazoku who is expecting. Although, I have only seen this twice, I know that it isn’t serious.” Yuuri leaned behind Wolfram holding her by the shoulders. “Heika, you are right in staying with her. She and the babe will need her Maryoku.”  
Gunter walked beside the couple and stopped when he felt the barrier around them. “The child is now trying to recognize your Maryoku signal. Just put your hand over your child and channel your Maryoku into the child.” Yuuri’s brow furrowed as he concentrated. Fire and water ribbons floated around a barrier. They heard a door slam. Yuuri’s body grew lax just as Wolfram.  
“Heika!!” Conrad shouted as him and Gisela ran towards them from the back door.  
“Stop, Conrad!” Gisela shouted in her commanding voice. He did, but looked like he wanted to rush over to his Godson and sister. “If you interfere you might hurt them all. So just stay put and watch. This size of Maryoku will never be seen again.” The waves of fire and water fanned out and then disappeared. They saw tears falling down their faces. They looked into each other’s eyes.

1212TWELVE1212

“Wolfram.” Yuuri called to his fiancée. She turns her head to look at him.  
“Yes?” Her emerald eyes touched his onyx colored ones.  
“I think we really should get married soon.” He answered. Her eyes widen.  
“Really?” She gasps out.  
“Yes, we found out how much we really love each other. And plus we have some little ones to think of as well.” He said as he rested his hand on their stomach. She smiles and places her hand on his.  
“Yes, Yuuri. I do think we should.” She said with stars in her eyes. Yuuri smiled tenderly. He lowered her head to kiss her deeply. Conrad smiled as he straightened from his leaning position to give them some more privacy. Looks like there will be a royal wedding soon, he thought as he walked down the hall to his waiting bedmate.

1212END1212


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole castle gets ready for a wedding and Gisella finds out about her father and Gwendal.

Chapter Thirteen

“What?” Gunter shouts then faints in the Maou’s office. Gwendal steps into the office to which his lover faints. The wrinkle on his brow intensifies.  
“What is going on here?” He asks glaring at the Maou who is smiling sheepishly. Wolfram started laughing as she stands to Yuuri’s side.  
“I told him that I want him to start planning a grand wedding.” Yuuri said.  
“And why did he freak out because of that?” Gwendal asked as he walks over to Gunter’s side. Every bit of him wanted to pick Gunter up, but he held himself back since his little sister was in the room.  
“I told him he had a month to plan it.” Yuuri said, rubbing the back of his head in the process.  
“That would be impossible!” Gwendal exclaimed.  
“Anue, why don’t you go ahead and pick your lover up from the floor?” Wolfram said giggling.  
“What?” Gisela exclaimed from the door. “Gwendal and Chichue?” Then her face gets all stern. “You!” She points her finger at Gwendal. “If you break Chichue’s heart I will rip the skin right off of your back. Got it?” Gwendal gulped and nodded.  
“Boy is she bossy.” Nova said, leaning against the pane.  
“Why do you guys go around in mini forms all the time?” Wolfram asked.  
“Because it uses a lot less Maryoku.” Grava says as she appears on her shoulder. “So how are you feeling today, Hahaue?”  
“Very good actually. I didn’t get sick. Thanks to Gisela.”  
“I need to warn you about that. First, let’s check how our young mother is today. Sit here will you?” She points to the chair besides Yuuri.  
“I was going to ask you if you can tell how the babies are doing. So now you can tell me.” Yuuri said with a smile on his face.  
“Babies?” Everyone in the room asked. Yuuri’s eyes widened.  
“I thought you knew, Gisela?” Wolfram’s face paled at what Yuuri was saying.  
“But Yuuri, how do you know?” Wolfram asked quietly as she sat down quietly. “To my knowledge there is only one child inside of me and an elemental. Or at least that is what Gisela said.” Wolfram turned to Gisela.  
“Well, there was only one last time I checked.” She bent over in front of Wolfram. “Let me check again.” Her hand had a green glow from her healing Maryoku. Her eyes flew wide and turned to look at Yuuri. “Heika, how did you find out? This is odd. But all three of them are doing wonderfully.” Everyone looked at Yuuri questioning him with their eyes.  
“Well, at my parents house, when we were surrounded by our children’s Maryoku, I saw them playing. All three of them.” His face held an excited expression.

1313THIRTEEN1313

“I can’t believe he wants me to plan a wedding in a month.” Gunter whined while walking besides Gwendal.  
“Don’t worry. I know you can do it. Plus, there might be a reason he wants to wed in such a short time.” Gwendal mused quietly.  
“There is.” Aero said, appearing suddenly on Gwendal’s shoulder.  
“What’s the reason then?” Gwendal asks.  
“You know that Mazoku births are short termed, ne?” Aero asked.  
“Ah, yeah.” Gunter said while putting his hand to his chin.  
“I don’t know…” Gwendal said as they walked along the corridor.  
“Let’s just get it planned and in a hurry.” Gunter said as they walked faster.

1313THIRTEEN1313

“Hi, Elizabeth.” Yuuri said, smiling and holding Wolfram’s hand. “I would like you to meet the royal couple from the elf dimension.” He turns to them. “Yosuke and his lovely wife, Wyriel.” Yosuke smiled and bowed his head while he places his hand on his wife’s childlike shoulder.  
“It is our pleasure to meet you.” He said in a deep and silky voice. Since he is no longer in his childlike form, his hair almost touched the floor and is shinning pitch black. His ears are more enlonged and pointed. While his wife still looked like a little child.  
“Oh, my.” Elizabeth exclaimed. “How can you even think to marry a young child like this?” She said showing her anger to everyone in the room.  
“Elizabeth, she isn’t a child. In fact, she is around his age. She is just the elf form of me. And since I am still a woman she is still a child.” She laughed as she explained it to Elizabeth.  
“Oh, I am so sorry. It is just that I have been through so much recently. But becoming a mother is so pressing.” She said covering her womb with both hands.  
“You, too?” Wyriel squeaked excitedly. Her wings flapped as she floated towards Elizabeth. “We are so excited.” She places her hands on Elizabeth’s. Her eyes then went blank.  
“Wyriel!” Yosuke yells as he quickly walked toward them. Wyriel started shaking. Elizabeth’s eyes rolled back and both of them passed out.

1313THIRTEEN1313

“Well, what’s wrong with her?” Wolfram asked with her brow furrowed.  
“I don’t know, my lady.” Gisela answered and put a hand onto her shoulder to get Wolfram to look at her. “Her Maryoku is weakening without a reason.”  
“What about Wyriel?” Yosuke asked. His face is a little pale from the stress.  
“She is okay. The babe is just fine. She will wake here shortly.” She paused and looked at everyone. “The only thing we can do right now is wait.” She walks out of the room. Yuuri looked at everyone.  
“I want everyone to calm down. Let me and Wolfram know when Wyriel or Elizabeth wakes up.” He puts his hand on Yosuke’s shoulder. “I’m sure she is just fine.” Yuuri says and guides Wolfram from the room.

1313THIRTEEN1313

In the royal chamber, Wolfram stands right by the windowed doors. Her tears trickle silently down her beautiful pale cheeks. Yuuri walked up behind her. “Wolfram, they will be fine.” She hid her face against the bright white fabric of Yuuri’s shirt. Her fists clenched tightly in the fabric.  
“Yuuri, I don’t think that Elizabeth will survive this.” More and more tears fall. “I don’t how I know. I just f-feel it deep inside my heart.” Then her tears suddenly stop falling. Yuuri starts getting worried so he tilts her face up with his hand under her chin. Instead of her eyes being full of worry, he saw it full of desire.  
“Wolfram, did you drink any of that stuff Gisela gave you the other day?” Yuuri asks with a goofy look on his face.  
“Yes, I drank some a little while ago. Do you know what that means?” Wolfram asks and bit her lip erotically. She runs her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Yuuri gulps and licks his lips.  
“Yes.” He hisses out. Wolfram raised her leg and rubbed it against her groin. He gulps out. “Wolfram…” He wraps his arms around her. Wolfram weaved her fingers through his dark hair. Yuuri dips his head down and kisses her deeply. He picks her up while delving deeply into her mouth. One of Wolfram’s hands ran down and inside of his pants. Yuuri walked them against the glass doors reaching underneath her dress and delves around her underwear. Wolfram cries out when she feels Yuuri’s fingers brush up against her velvet folds.  
“Yuuri!” Her head flings back while her fingers release his manhood from his cloth pants. Yuuri’s fingers her gently and saw how wet she is. “Now, Yuuri!”  
“Yes.” Yuuri kisses her deeply while thrusting deep inside her, making Wolfram scream aloud.  
“Oh, that feels so fantastic, Yuuri. Now, make me come.” She says and squeezes him deep inside. He moans and starts thrusting hard. Wolfram starts moaning and nibbling on his neck. Yuuri calls out her name while thrusting deeply inside of her moist mound. Wolfram’s legs squeezed his waist causing him to thrust even deeper. “Oh, Yuuri. I’m so close I feel on fire.”  
“Let’s make you burn even more.” He reached in between them and started stroking her clit. Wolfram screamed out her pleasure.  
“More, Yuuri, more, more, more!” He slammed harder into her. They both had sweat beading on their skin when their bodies burst from the climax hitting them. “Oh, Yuuri…” Wolfram sighs and leans her forehead against his while they panted. “Daisuke, Yuuri.” She said looking into his eyes.  
“Daisuke, my sweat Wolfram.” He walks them to the bed and sits her on it. Then Wolfram was covered in the red bolts of lightning. “Wolfram, no!” He cries out and then gasps when Wolfram turns her head to look at him. She smiles as she starts changing. Her breasts became a flat male chest while her hair starts shortening. The sparks stop and Yuuri ran over and gathered him up to his chest. “Wolfram, are you okay?” Wolfram opens his eyes and looks straight at Yuuri. He looks down and saw that he no longer has breasts. A grin breaks out over his face.  
“Well, since I’m no longer a woman, I guess so.” He starts to take his dress off. “I guess I won’t have to wear this for a while.” As soon as he fully removes the beautiful gown, his body is covered in fire. Wolfram looks at Yuuri and holds his hand out to him. Yuuri covers his body in water and walks behind Wolfram. His envelopes Wolfram and looks deeply into the dark depths. He covered the barely noticeable mound. “Our babies are very strong.” He smiles with a little bit of tears coming to his eyes. Yuuri smiles and his other hand rubs Wolfram’s belly.  
“And they are getting bigger. I wonder what they will be.” Yuuri dips his head down and kissed him deeply. If anyone were in the room right now, they would be amazed watching Wolfram’s belly grow a little bigger.

1313END1313


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the castle is having to deal with Wolfram's hormones.

Chapter Fourteen

“Heika!!” Conrad shouts as he runs through the bedroom door. Yuuri and Wolfram jolted up in the bed. Conrad stopped in his tracks when he saw the size of Wolfram’s belly. Wolfram looked like he was about to give birth right on the bed. In a human pregnancy, you would say that Wolfram was nine months pregnant.  
“What’s wrong, Conrad?” Yuuri asks while yawning.  
“Yuuri…Wolfram is back to normal but huge.” When this comes out of his mouth, Yuuri’s eyes widen and he jumps off the bed away from the furious blond. Wolfram’s whole body seemed like it was covered in flames. The blanket no longer existed. Conrad’s eyes widened. “Just wait a sec, Wolfram. I didn’t mean to say that.” He said as his eyes widen even more. He held his hands up. Wolfram formed a fire lion.  
“You think I look ugly, don’t you?” Tears fell down his cheeks. “Well, here is what I think of that!” He sends the lion at Conrad, who dodges just barely. He then breaks for a run to the door as fire balls are shot at him. Gwendal stops besides the door. When he saw, Conrad rushes through it with fireballs following. Conrad sticks his head back.  
“I’m really sorry, Wolfram.” He barely moves out of sight when another fireball was released.  
“I don’t care. You are so cruel!” Wolfram breaks down and starts bawling. Yuuri wraps his arms around Wolfram.  
“What is going on, Conrad?” Gwendal asks.  
“I think you should just look at Wolfram. Just seeing him will tell you all. Just make sure you don’t say something that would upset him.” Conrad says as he walks off in a hurry. You could still hear the crying in the bedroom. Gwendal walks to the doorway and his eyes shoot straight to Wolfram’s belly.  
“Oh, my.” He hears besides him. He saw Murata. “The miracle of Mazoku pregnancy. Wolfram, Yuuri, could you do us the pleasure of getting yourselves presentable?” Yuuri turns to Murata.  
“We will, Murata. Let me just calm my fiancé down first.” Yuuri says as he strokes Wolfram’s arms. “We will be out shortly.”  
“Okay, meet us in your office. There is something we must talk about.” Murata says. Him and Gwendal walk out of the room shutting the door behind him.  
“It’s okay, Wolfram. I’m sure that Conrad did not mean for it to sound that way.” Wolfram sniffles against Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri placed his hand on Wolfram’s womb. “This is the most wonderful thing that happens in all of nature. When everyone is miraculous.” Yuuri’s eyes displayed all of his emotions to Wolfram. His eyes widen when he feels the wonderful movements inside of Wolfram. “I just felt one of them move!” His face covered in the joy of it. He knelt right in front of Wolfram, put his lips to the skin, and kissed. Wolfram’s eyes teared up from the wonderful moment that is happening.  
“Yuuri?” Wolfram says quietly to get the man’s attention.  
“Yes, love?” Yuuri answers looking up at him.  
“Are you really excited to be a father?” Wolfram asks with a worried look on his face.  
“Of course.” He says then places another kiss on Wolfram’s belly. He then places an ear there and receives another kick. He smiles and gets up. He takes Wolfram’s hand and they both walk to the bed and sit down. “It might have been a surprise to us both. But with everyday, it is more as if it was supposed to happen. I feel wonderful inside every time you or our babies pass through my mind. It’s filling me up, making me think that I can fly.” As he explained this to Wolfram, tears of happiness cascade down his cheeks. He cups Yuuri’s cheek and kissed him deeply, showing him that he feels the same.  
“I love you so much, Yuuri. Babies or no babies, you will always be the love of my life.” Wolfram kissed him again.  
“Heh, we have to get dressed before the others decide to come and get us again.” He gets up and walks to the closet.  
“Looks like your mother thought ahead for this.” Part of the closet held clothes that looked similar to maternity outfits that are made on Earth. Wolfram scratches his head.  
“Do you think there is anything in there that is suited for a man instead of a woman?”  
“Hmm, let’s look.” They looked at the outfits and in their surprise; most of them were made specifically for a pregnant male. Wolfram smiled softly when his eyes noticed one that looked almost similar to one of his military outfits. He held it up and looked in the mirror.  
“Does this look okay?” He asks Yuuri. Yuuri stops pulling his pants up and saw the uniform. He smiled.  
“Hey, that looks like your real one. I like it.” When he said that Wolfram’s face broke out into a huge grin.  
“Okay, then I’ll wear it.” He starts removing his pants to get dressed. “I can’t believe that your sweat pants were all that would fit me.”

1414FOURTEEN1414

“Gisela, you will have to do a full check up on Wolfram after the conference.” Gwendal states as she was about to walk out of his office. Gunter gave Gwendal a worried look.  
“What has happened, Gwendal?” The lavender haired man asked as his daughters eyes furrowed.  
“He is back to normal. Mostly.” Gwendal answers.  
“So, we have an abnormal Wolfram on our hands?” Anissina says in the doorway. Everyone’s eyes turn to see Anissina and Greta in the doorway.  
“Well.” Gisela says.  
“Let them see with their own eyes.” Murata states.  
“Geika! Greta doesn’t know what is going on!” Gisela says with a shocked look on her face. “How can she when the last time she saw Wolfram he was still a small bit of a woman?” Greta looked at her with a curious look in her eyes.  
“Does that mean that papa Wolf isn’t a woman?” She asks quietly.  
“Hai, little one. He is back to being your papa Wolf.” Gwendal explains to Greta.  
“Oh, okay then. I don’t mind.” She said with a huge smile on her face.

1414FOURTEEN1414

“Do you know how hard this is?” Wolfram asks.  
“What?” Yuuri asks as they walk towards Gwendal’s office.  
“I’m so huge now that I can’t walk regularly. I feel like I’m waddling.” Wolfram states with an aggravated look on his bishounen face.  
“Aw, my poor baby.” Yuuri says with a smile.  
“Oh, shut up!” Wolfram growls at him.  
“But you look so cute. Even when you pout.” He grins when he saw the blush paint Wolfram’s cheeks. They both held hands and enjoyed the slow walk to Yuuri’s office. A broom closet came into view and they ducked into it.

1414FOURTEEN1414

“What is taking them so long?” Gwendal says while his brow furrows more. Gunter falls into the door with blood flowing out of his nose. Gwendal surges to his feet. “What happened?” He rushes over to his lover.  
“That would be our fault.” A deep voice states. Everyone turns shocked faces to the tall dark man standing in the door.  
“Heika?” Conrad stands up from the chair he was sitting in.  
“Yes, Conrad, it is me.” He smiles at his godfather. He turns his head to the side. “You need to go and sit down.”  
“Why is it that in that form you become so suave and now I feel like a whale?” The whining sound in the hallway was the same Wolfram just crabbier. Yuuri may be in the Maou form but Wolfram is still the same…well mostly. Wolfram stepped into the room and everyone’s eyes looked like they would pop out of their heads. Wolfram was almost double the size he was that morning. Wolfram saw the look on everyone’s faces. “If you guys say any word that pertains to my size, you will be my next meal. Got it?” Wolfram glares at everyone.  
“Here, sit down.” Yuuri pulls out one of the chairs. Wolfram sits down loving the fact he is off his feet.  
“Kakaa, can I examine you now?” Gisela asked as she kneels down beside him. Wolfram nods. She held her hands above the massive belly. Green light emits from her hands. Her eyes widen and the glow stops.  
“What is wrong, Gisela?” Yuuri asks.  
“Well, they are ready to be borne by my standards. But I wonder if I am right or not.”  
“Why don’t we bring him where we can?” Murata says as she stops talking.  
“How, Geika?” Murata never have to answer when Cheri and Greta wonder back inside.  
“Oh, my.” Cheri says when she sets eyes upon her youngest son. Greta just squeals.  
“I’m going to be a big sister?” She squeals even louder. Her brows then furrows. She glares at both Yuuri and Wolfram. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She asks as she does a perfect imitation of Wolfram.  
“My God. She has gotten more like him every day.” Gwendal mutters.  
“Greta, you were gone with your grandmother. Remember?” Yuuri states calmly. Greta then looks at him.  
“You’re in your Maou form?” How can you stay like that?” She wonders, and then rubs her chin.  
“We can answer your questions, Hime.” A small voice said from the doorway. Greta turns around with a surprised look. Yosuke and Wyriel were standing in the door. Wyriel looked back to normal but Yosuke changed back into his child form.  
“How can a little boy like you explain?” Greta asked with her teenage smirk growing widely.  
“Greta!” Wolfram scolded. “That is no way to speak to the king of elves.” Greta’s eyes grew wide when Wolfram said that.  
“I am so sorry!” She exclaims.  
“Anyway, back to the matter. I think we should take Wolfram to our world, Yuuri.” Murata raised his voice so that everyone’s attention would turn to him.  
“Why is that, Geika?” Gunter asks.  
“Well, this is going more quickly than Gisela can keep up with. And on Earth, we have better medical knowledge. Although most of our physicians wouldn’t know what to do if a pregnant man showed up in their office. The one’s that are under Bob’s employ are Mazoku, so they know about it.”  
“What?” Yuuri says while blinking his eyes.  
“The Mazoku’s on Earth can give birth no matter what gender they are. Just like here. So I think it would be best if we go there.” He coughs in his hand. “Tomorrow we will be leaving before sunset.”

1414FOURTEEN1414

“Heika, the wedding is tomorrow as well. The guest’s have already started arriving.” Gwendal says.  
“I don’t think it will be a problem to continue the wedding then go to Earth.” Yuuri says while rubbing his chin. They all changed rooms and now are talking over the dinner table. “Do you think that will be a problem, Murata?” He asks the man on the other end of the table.  
“No, I think that will be reasonable. Not counting it will turn von Bieldfelt into an honest man.” Murata said with a grin on his face.  
“Hey, watch it. Just because he isn’t here doesn’t mean he won’t hear you.”  
“Yuuri!” Everyone squeaks when they hear Wolfram yelling. They see a teary-eyed Sangria who looked as if she got flambéed.  
“What happened?” Yuuri asked.  
“Wolfram Kakaa said he doesn’t like vanilla cream and got angry when I asked why he does not like it now.” She sniffles.  
“Oh, my. You have your hands full now.” Murata chuckles at Yuuri who ignores the other man. He goes into the kitchen.

1414END1414


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding takes place and the royal family goes to Earth to start planning their wedding there and plan to have the babies checked out by Earths technology.

Chapter Fifteen

The throne room fills with the wondrous sounds from the harpist. Rows of nobles were standing on the sides of the royal red carpet that made a path to the center of the room. At the front of the throne stood Murata and Ulrike with Yuuri standing to the side staring impatiently at the doors that led to the room. The doors opened up slowly as the guards usher the soon-to-be Queen into the room. Everyone gasps as they saw how Wolfram looked in his wedding gown. The sheer fabric floated around him and his girth. Even from everyone’s looks, you could not tell that he was very far into his pregnancy. Gwendal steps up to Wolfram and offers him his arm.  
“Anue.” Wolfram whispers while looking up to his brothers face. His face blushing from excitement.  
“You look extremely handsome, little brother.” Gwendal says as they both start walking down the aisle towards the throne.  
Yuuri’s face showed his emotions fully; as he watched the one, he loved walking down the aisle. Yuuri wasn’t wearing his normal Maou garb. In fact, he had on a tuxedo that hugged his broad shoulders. Wolfram’s cheeks blushed more as he looked at Yuuri from head to toe.  
“He looks much better in that suit.” Wolfram states.  
“Yes, he looks more regal in it.” Gwendal says. “More like the Maou he should be.”  
“Yes.” Wolfram agrees. They reach the end of the aisle. Gwendal bows in front of Yuuri.  
“Yuuri Heika, I, Gwendal von Voltaire, relinquish my youngest brother, Wolfram von Bieldfelt, to your care. May you both live and prosper in love, happiness, and in wealth. Do you accept the hand that is waiting for you?” Gwendal stands up and looks into the Maou’s eyes. The Maou does a royal bow.  
“Von Voltaire Kyo, I, Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, accept the hand of my beloved, Wolfram von Bieldfelt.” He takes Wolfram’s hand and they walk closer to Ulrike and Murata. Murata clears his throat.  
“I, Murata Ken, Daikenja of Shin Makoku, an honoring these two people standing before me.” He pauses and steps in front of Yuuri. “Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku. Do you willfully and honestly, take this man, Wolfram von Bieldfelt, to be your wife? In your heart, your home, and in your bed. For as long as your heart holds true?” Murata asks as he holds a leather strap in front of him.  
“In all my heart, I do accept this man as my wife, lover, and mother of my children.” Yuuri answers as he holds his right arm out. Murata ties the strap to Yuuri’s wrist.  
“Then you will be bound by your words and by your heart.” He then walks over to stand in front of Wolfram. “Wolfram von Bieldfelt, do you willfully and honestly take this man, Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, to be your husband. In your heart, your home, and your bed? For as long as your heart lives true?” He asks as he held the other end of the strap out in front of Wolfram.  
“In all my heart, I do accept this man as my husband, lover, and father of my children.” He holds his left wrist out to Murata.  
“Then you will be bound by your words and your heart.” He pauses and looks around the room. “Every one of you are witnesses to this binding of one to the other.” He walks to the middle of the strap. Holds his hand over the strap and projects his Maryoku into it. The strap splits in two and glows around their wrists. “This union has been approved. Let us all welcome the new wife of, Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, Shibuya Wolfram.” Murata then steps to the side and lets Ulrike take over.  
“I will now start the ceremony to crown the new Queen.” She takes Wolfram’s hand and they walk to the flowing waterfall. “As your husband has done before shall be done to you. Hold your left arm out to receive the blessing.” Wolfram thrusts his arm into the flowing water. As he does this, the room fills with cheers. Wolfram turns around to look at everyone. “May we all welcome the new Queen of Shin Makoku?” Wolfram then stands besides his husband, staring out at everyone in the royal hall.

1515FIFTEEN1515

The fountain shimmered bright with light. Murata stares at the night sky as he and Shinou walk side by side.  
“Why won’t you follow them to Earth?” Shinou asks.  
“Because I am needed here.”  
“What do you mean?” Shinou asks.  
“My son is going to stay here for a few years. He said that he needs to become stronger.” He pauses and watches the guards walking about on their patrol routes. “Remember, the other worlds years pass by slower than it does here.” He smiles. “His mother has passed on and the blood rite passed to him. It will be years before they can track him here. So in that time we will strengthen our defenses. And enjoy the first few years of the royal offspring.” Shinou laughed.  
“Yes, that will be amusing to watch.” He says. “So when will he return?”  
“Tomorrow.” They talk while they enjoy their walk around the garden.

1515FIFTEEN1515

“Shoot.” Yuuri looked up from the water that he was sitting in to see everyone on the bridge. The whole group has landed in the lake behind the tall towers that is in Bob’s realm. Bob’s mouth hung ajar as he watches Shin Makoku’s Maou helping up his husband. We have never had someone this far into the pregnancy. Yuuri and Wolfram stop in front of Bob. His face holds a shocked tint as he realizes Yuuri is in his Maou form.  
“Where are my parents?” Yuuri asked with his tone deeper than normal.  
“They are waiting for you on the VIP floor you will be staying in till you are ready to return to Shin Makoku. Might I ask why and how come you are in your Maou form?”  
“Heh.” Yuuri had a small smile on his lips as he guides his wife out of the water. Shori stands to the side, with his eyes glued to Wolfram’s bulging belly. “That is a long story that will have to wait for when we are not wet.” Yuuri looked at Shori. “Pick your jaw up from the floor, Shori. Yes, I am almost a father and no, I’m not a little boy anymore. Your big brother complex is tiresome.” The serious face not changing as he walked past him. “You should do something better with that time. Like getting a girlfriend.”

1515FIFTEEN1515

“Yuuri!” Jennifer shouted when she saw the black headed man after the elevator doors open. She rushes over and stops right in front of him when she notices the long hair and more narrowed eyes. “Oh! You look so handsome.” She hugs his arm. She feels the wet cloth on his uniform. “Oh, you are wet. You should change out of them before you get sick. I wouldn’t want to see my Yuu-chan sick. Now come in here and…” She stops what she was saying when her eyes touch on Wolfram’s form. “Oh, my.” Her eyes glued onto the giant bulge. Her eyes started shining so brightly when she realizes that she is going to be a grandmother. “Wolf-chan is pregnant?” She gasps with happiness. Yuuri smiles softly at his mother’s exuberance.  
“Yes, Hahaue. Your grandchildren are to be born soon.” Wolfram smiles softly at her.  
“Well, let’s get you all into dried clothes.” She led them off.

1515FIFTEEN1515

“Shouma!” Miko shouts to wake up her husband who was taking a nap on their bed. “You should see these two.”  
“Huh?” He asked, confused. “Who?”  
“Yuuri and Wolf. We are going to be grandparents!” She shouted, full of excitement.  
“Wha..?” His face paled. “We aren’t old enough to be grandparents.”  
“Oh, you are so ignorant.” She put her hands on her hips. “They came here to have their babies.”  
“Babies?” He choked out. “More than one?”  
“Yes, dear.” Her excitement shines in her eyes.  
“Hello, Father.” Yuuri says at the doorway. Shouma rushes to him.  
“Is it true?” He asks his son. “Am I really going to be a grandfather?” Yuuri laughed gently.  
“Yes, Chichue. Don’t be too shocked. From what we gather, I am the same age as Wolfram anyway. And they do have children at our age. Besides, we are married now.” He smiles while showing the armlet to his parents. Wolfram smiled softly, while watching his new family’s conversation.  
“What?!” His parent’s eyes grew wide. He held his hand up to halt their protestations.  
“Don’t worry. We were planning to have one here as well. Bob has agreed. But also in a day or two the babies will arrive from what I gather.”  
“Good God.” Shori says behind the others. Yuuri turns around and grabs hold of Wolfram’s arm.  
“Now, since I explained to you what will be going on, we will go and rest until morning. I don’t want my wife to get sick.” He said while Wolfram’s cheeks turn pink. As they walked to their rooms, you could hear Gisela shouting.  
“And no lovey dovey crap, you two. The preparations are not complete yet. When they are then you can be lovey dovey.” She says in her best impression of a drill instructor.  
“What was that about?” They asked in unison as they saw Gwendal, Gunter, and Conrad walks down to their rooms nodding as they pass.

1515END1515


End file.
